Quem você pensa que é? 2anos depois
by Juru
Summary: Continuação da Quem você pensa que é?. Eles continuam a se odiar, mas de um jeito diferente. # Capa no meu perfil #
1. Chapter 1

Tudo pertence a Tia Steph, eu só peguei emprestado

* * *

Capítulo 1 – As coisas mudam

A pequena morena andava apressada entre as pessoas na rua abarrotada de gente, tentando fugir da chuva que teimava em cair e molhar os seus pés.

Um carro passou em alta velocidade espirrando água para todos os lados. Ela parou de andar e respirou fundo para manter a calma.

_Estou quase me casa_. Pensou consigo quando viu o prédio onde morava se aproximando.

Quando a viu o porteiro abriu um sorriso e segurou a porta.

- Boa noite, senhorita Alice – Ele a cumprimentou educadamente fazendo uma pequena reverencia.

- Gregory, quantas vezes vou ter que te pedir para não ser tão formal comigo? – Ela perguntou pela enésima vez, colocando uma das mãos na cintura.

- Pelo menos mais uma vez – Ele respondeu o que sempre respondia.

Ela sorriu para ele e entrou no prédio, parando na sua caixa do correio para pegar a correspondência do dia. Algumas contas e propaganda, e uma carta de Rosalie. Colocou a pasta e as outras cartas em cima do aparador e abriu a carta da cunhada, tirando duas fotografias de dentro e uma carta. Olhou as fotos rapidamente e abriu o papel para ver o que dizia.

Olá cunhadinha,

Aqui está a foto do Michael que você me pediu, ele está lindo e morrendo de saudades da madrinha. Estou mandado também a foto das gêmeas para você matar a curiosidade de como elas são, na minha opinião são adoráveis.

Elas e Michael já estão grandes amigos.

Quando você vem nós visitar?

Arruma um tempo e responde os meus e-mails.

Saudades,

Rosalie.

Alice sorriu olhando a foto do afilhado e logo em seguida pegou suas coisas andando até o elevador.

Quando chegou no apartamento, colocou tudo em cima da mesa da cozinha e pegou o telefone. Discou o numero da casa do irmão e esperou.

- Residência Hale-Cullen – A empregada atendeu.

- Oi Helena, é a Alice – Ela se identificou.

- Olá senhorita Alice.

- Rosalie está, Helena?

- Só um instante.

Alice esperou na linha enquanto a empregada chamava Rosalie.

- Achei que tinha se esquecido da família – Rosalie falou assim que atendeu ao telefone.

- Fuso horário – Ela falou como se aquilo fosse uma desculpa.

- Até parece - Rosalie respondeu – Recebeu minha carta?

- Acabei de pegar na caixa do correio. Essa foto ficou linda – Alice falou olhando mais uma vez ao foto dele.

- Tirei na casa da praia com uma máquina descartável, o mérito é todo do meu filho – Rosalie falou orgulhosa.

- Falando nisso, você tem realmente certeza que esse menino lindo é filho do meu irmão? – Alice perguntou brincando com a cunhada.

- Claro que é Alice – Rosalie respondeu séria.

- Não pensa bem, não tem a mínima chance de você ter cruzado com um antigo namorado e, sei lá, relembrado o passado?

- Como é engraçadinha – Rosalie falou sem paciência e Alice riu – E as gêmeas, o que achou?

- Elas são lindas – Alice respondeu pegando a foto na mão – Tem certeza que são filhas do seu irmão?

- Porque a duvida com as paternidades?

- Pelo Michael, porque ele é lindo demais para ser filho do meu irmão – Ela respondeu rindo – E pelas gêmeas, porque o seu irmão é uma besta muito grande para ter filhas tão adoráveis.

- Quem te ouve falando assim dele até pensa que não está apaixonada por ele a 3 anos – Rosalie pisou no calo da cunhada.

- Eu não estou – Alice estava vivendo em negação e pensava consigo que enquanto não visse ele ao vivo não precisava se convencer muito que isso era verdade.

- Tudo bem – Rosalie já nem se preocupava com o que Alice dizia, sabia que era mentira – Então nem vamos tocar no assunto do casamento.

- O Michael está ai – Ela mudou rápido de assunto – Queria fizer um oi.

- Bela mudança de assunto – Rosalie riu – Espera, que ele está na piscina com as gêmeas.

- Eu estou bem curiosa pra conhecê-las – Alice falou quanto Rosalie andava até a área externa da casa.

- Elas são muito divertidas e super inteligentes – Rosalie respondeu orgulhosa das sobrinhas.

- O mais legal é que elas têm quase a mesma idade que o Michael, então vão crescer juntos.

- Isso é bom – Ela concordou – Michael é a madrinha.

Alice sorriu quando ouviu Rosalie chamando o afilhado.

- Oi madrinha – Ele falou quando pegou o telefone da mãe.

- Oi meu lindo, tudo bem? – Ela perguntou já com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de saudade.

- Tudo bem – Ele respondeu e ela sorriu ainda mais – Eu, a Cat e a Izzy estamos nadando.

- Você já sabe nadar? – Ela perguntou limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

- Unrahn – Ele resmungou e Alice percebeu que ele queria voltar para a brincadeira – Quando você vai vir me ver?

- Logo – Ela respondeu prontamente – A madrinha te ama.

- Eu também te amo – Ele entendeu isso como o fim da conversa dos dois e entregou o telefone para a mãe e voltou para a piscina.

- Esse menino vale por dois – Rosalie falou assim que pegou o telefone.

- Ele está tão grande e tudo mais – Alice falou ainda com o coração apertado.

- Está crescendo rápido – Rosalie concordou – Qual é a resposta?

- Pra qual pergunta?

- Quando você volta?

- Agora que a cidade está praticamente pronta, minha presença por aqui não é mais necessária, então estava conversando com o Richard e chegamos há conclusão que a empresa precisa de uma filial nos Estados Unidos – Alice respondeu.

- Então você está voltando e pra ficar?

Alice sorriu e respirou fundo.

- Sim.

- A.H. M.E.U. D.E.U.S – Rosalie falou sem acreditar – Não acredito.

- Pode acreditar – Alice sorriu.

- Pra quem mais você contou?

- Ninguém, acabei de ter a reunião com Richard, vou ligar para os meus pai agora pra contar a novidade.

- Isso é uma ótima noticia.

- Pode espalhar, dessa vez não quero segredo – Alice falou se lembrando a vez que decidiu se mudar para a Inglaterra.

- Principalmente para uma certa pessoa – Rosalie adorava provocar tanto o irmão quanto a cunhada.

- Tchau Rosalie – Alice a cortou.

- Tchau cunhadinha.

Alice desligou o telefone e imediatamente ligou para os pais.

Depois de contar sobre a novidade e ouvir a mãe chorando na linha ela se despediu com um "até breve" e desligou.

Olhou pela janela da cozinha a noite chuvosa e respirou fundo, pensando que precisava voltar pra casa. Nunca sentiu como se Londres fosse um lar, sempre a cidade que tinha mudado meio a contra gosto, não podia evitar o sentimento que tudo que fez foi somente pela carreira. Nos Estados Unidos estava tudo que mais amava e não tinha motivos para ficar em Londres.

O telefone tocou a assustando e a tirando dos pensamentos.

- Alô – Atendeu sem olhar quem era.

- Oi amor – Ela sorriu ao ouvir a voz do namorado

- Oi amor, como está a viagem?

- No fim – Ele respondeu aliviado – Chego amanhã.

- Que ótimo – Ela falou feliz – Falei com Richard.

- Qual é o veredicto?

- Ele adorou a idéia do escritório e me pediu para começar imediatamente a cuidar de tudo. Como a gente fica com essa mudança? – Ela perguntou apreensiva.

- Acho que podemos ficar com o namoro a distância por um tempo – Alice logo se contraiu sabia que isso nunca dá certo – E depois de um tempo posso mudar para a América também.

- Alex, você odeia os Estados Unidos.

- Eu não odeio – Ele se defendeu – Só acho que se trata de um país fascista, que pensa no mundo como o seu playground.

- Claro que você não odeia – Ela falou debochada.

Alice tinha conhecido Alexander assim que mudou para Londres e depois de muita insistência dele acabaram se tornando namorados. Ele é uma ótima pessoa, mas ela sempre teve a sensação que estava com ele mais por costume do que por amor.

- Faço isso por você – Ele sempre mais apaixonado do que ela.

- Obrigada – Ela falou depois de um suspiro.

- Você parece cansada.

- Estou foi um dia longo e para variar está chovendo desde cedo.

- Aqui em Moscou está nevando muito, estão até em alerta.

Alice tremeu, sentindo o frio que o namorado estava passando. Ela nunca gostou de frio, mais um motivo para voltar para os Estados Unidos. _Lá faz frio na medida certa_, pensou.

- Que bom que volta amanhã então. Tomara que não fechem os aeroportos.

- Acho que não vão, mas tudo é possível. Agora vou te deixar descansar – Ele falou para encerar a ligação.

- Te busco no aeroporto, me manda os dados do seu vôo por e-mail. Te amo, beijo.

- Pode deixar que mando sim, também te amo. Beijos.

Ela desligou antes dele e colocou o telefone em cima da mesa da cozinha. Pegou as fotos e foi para o quarto tomar um banho e dormir um pouco.

Depois do banho foi até o escritório e colocou as duas fotos no mural que mantinha acima da prancheta de projetos.

Olhou as gêmeas mais uma vez. _Elas têm muito dele_. Logo a sua mente foi para o dia do casamento do seu irmão, ela balançou a cabeça para esquecer o dia e voltou para o quarto se jogando na cama e pegando no sono logo em seguida.

* * *

N/A: Olá a todos

Estamos de volta, na verdade eu nunca fui a lugar nenhum, mas a Quem está de volta.

Eu não estava planejando uma continuação, mas depois de tantas ligações anônimas e cartas feitas de recortes de revista, ameaçando minha vida. Aqui estamos.

Capa no meu perfil e também as fotos das gêmeas e do Michael.

Agradecimentos à minha linda e sempre presente beta **Lilith Cullen**

**Campanha: Deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo **

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	2. Voce nao mudou nada

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vai de presente para a **Alice Elfa Cullen**, que esta sempre presente e que ontem quis me matar qunado disse que iria postar. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capítulo 2 – Você não mudou nada.

Alice passou as duas semanas seguintes cuidando de tudo para a sua volta aos Estados Unidos. Ficaria na casa dos pais até a mãe terminar a decoração do seu apartamento.

- Você conseguiu vender o carro? – Alex perguntou do sofá mudando os canais da tv.

- Sim e consegui um bom preço por ele – Ela respondeu colocando a cabeça dentro da sala.

Ela ainda não tinha decidido se terminava com ele ou tentava por um tempo a coisa de namoro há distância. Estava nervosa com tudo isso e ainda ter que cuidar de tudo para deixar a cidade e voltar para o seu país definitivamente.

- Quando o pessoal da transportadora chega? – Ele perguntou quando ela passou pela sala.

- As sete – Ela parou entre ele e a tv.

- Eu to vendo o jogo – Ele fez sinal para ela sair da frente.

- Desculpa – Deu um passo pro lado, mas a cena a deixou incomodada.

Aquilo estava parecendo um casamento e ela não gostava nada disso. Sentou no braço do sofá ao lado dele e olhou o jogo na tv que estava no intervalo.

- Vai dar certo? – Ela perguntou sem olhar pra ele.

- Claro que vai – Ele colocou a mão na perna dela e voltou a prestar atenção no jogo que recomeçou.

Respirou fundo e foi para o quarto ver se tinha empacotado tudo. Em cima da cômoda estava a foto do afilhado que Rosalie tinha enviado.

Sorriu pensando que estava finalmente voltando depois de 2 anos.

O celular vibrou em cima do móvel a assustando.

- Alô – Falou atendendo.

- Oi Alice – Bella a cumprimentou sorrindo.

- Oi Bella – Ela se jogou na cama – Tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo e você?

- Melhor agora que estou voltando pra casa – Desabafou sincera – Como está o meu irmão?

- Ele está bem, trabalhando muito. Quando você chega?

- O meu vôo sai amanhã as 22h, chegou ai de manhã.

- Ótimo, tenho novidades – Bella estava animada como o resto da família com a volta da Alice.

- Me conta – Alice pediu, sentindo a sua curiosidade crescer.

- Só pessoalmente – Bella sorriu sabendo que Alice ficaria maluca pra saber o que era.

- Senhora Isabella Swan Cullen – Alice falou séria arrancando risos de Bella – Pode me contar, agora que começou.

- Vai ser surpresa, quero ver a sua cara quando souber.

- Quem mais sabe? – Alice começou a cavar a novidade.

- Todo mundo menos você.

- E porque eu não tenho o direito de saber? – Ela perguntou indignada.

- Porque você vai saber quando chegar.

- Não faz isso comigo – Alice choramingou para tentar convencer a cunhada.

- Só mais um dia e você vai ficar sabendo. Mas mudando de assunto...

- Não quero mudar de assunto – Alice falou irritada e curiosa – Quero saber o que todo mundo sabe menos eu.

- Tudo bem eu conto – Bella desistiu, sabia que Alice não a deixaria em paz – Nós já sabemos o sexo do bebê.

- Ahhhhh que ótimo, é menina ou menino? – Alice perguntou animada.

- Isso eu só te conto pessoalmente – Bella falou tentando resistir – Mas agora mudando de assunto, como vai ficar você e o Alex?

Alice respirou fundo.

- Ainda não decidi se termino tudo com ele ou se tento essa coisa de namoro à distância.

- Você nem o ama tanto assim – Bella conhecia Alice muito bem – Nós duas sabemos quem você realmente ama.

- Não seja idiota – Alice sempre perdia a paciência quando Bella tocava no assunto do Jasper, e isso acontecia toda vez que elas se falavam pelo telefone.

- Você nega, mas sabe que é verdade.

- Bella, quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que ele não me escolheu e me deixou ir.

- Ele foi até o aeroporto, foi você que o recusou.

- Ele chegou tarde demais.

- Tarde demais porque você achou que sim.

- O que eu poderia ter feito? – Ela perguntou retoricamente – Ele nunca abriria mão da carreira para vir morar em Londres comigo, então porque eu teria que abrir mão da minha?

- Vocês se gostam de verdade, senão como você explica o que aconteceu no casamento?

- Porque vocês gostam tanto de tocar nesse assunto?

- Porque aquilo não foi só desejo, foi amor.

- Não seja tão sentimental, aquilo foi um fiasco. Além do mais meu retorno não significa que vou me atirar nos braços dele na primeira oportunidade – Alice estava ficando irritada não só com a cunhada, mas consigo mesma.

- Não, claro que não – Bella falou sarcástica – Você vai se jogar na segunda oportunidade.

- Você é uma idiota, sabia?

- Pensa comigo – Ela pediu – Vocês dois são pessoas de segundas oportunidades. Você o odiou na segunda vez que o viu, vocês se beijaram na segunda chance, fizeram sexo, mas a coisa só aconteceu de verdade na segunda oportunidade e pra completar vocês tentaram ficar junto na primeira vez e não deu certo, agora é a segunda chance.

- E o fato que eu amo o Alex não muda a sua opinião?

- Você pode até amar o Alex, mas não é como ama o Jasper.

- Nisso eu concordo. Com o Jasper eu tenho uma relação de amor e ódio, sendo que o ódio predomina.

- Eu não concordo com isso, não depois do que aconteceu no meu casamento.

- Ah meu deus, será que dá pra você esquecer esse dia.

- Como eu posso esquecer o dia que me casei com o homem da minha vida?

- Ta essa parte você não precisa esquecer, só a parte que eu e o Jasper... bem você sabe.

- Não tem como, foi inesquecível – Bella falou rindo e lembrando do dia.

- Só não toca mais no assunto – Alice falou dando um basta na discussão – Mas me fala eu vou ter uma sobrinha ou sobrinho?

Nesse momento Alex entrou no quarto e foi direto para o banheiro, Alice tinha esquecido dele. _Será que ouviu a conversa?_. Perguntou-se apreensiva.

- Não conto – Bella negou mais uma vez, mas Alice já não prestava atenção na conversa.

- Bella tenho que desligar – Ela se levantou da cama e encarou a porta do banheiro – Beijos e nos vemos em breve.

- Ok, estou morrendo de saudades – Bella desligou o telefone e Alice jogou o dela em cima da cama no mesmo instante que Alex saiu do banheiro.

Ele parou na frente dela e olhou por cima da sua cabeça, o que não era difícil já que ele era uns bons 30cm mais alto que ela.

- Tudo bem? – Ela perguntou cautelosa.

- Amanhã, você quer que eu te leve ao aeroporto ou nos despedimos aqui mesmo? – Alice imediatamente percebeu que ele estava irritado, por causa do seu sotaque russo ainda mais acentuado.

- Me desculpa – Ela, pediu, pegando a sua mão.

- Você nunca me amou de verdade – Ele a olhou, sem abaixar a cabeça – Esse tal de Jasper sempre foi o cara que está na sua cabeça.

- Alex – Ela tentou argumentar, mas ele se afastou sentando na cama e tirando a camisa.

- Tudo bem – Ele falou calmo, mas o sotaque estava ainda mais carregado – Eu sei que a gente só ta junto porque eu sou insistente.

- Eu gosto de você e muito – Ela falou sentando de joelhos na cama.

- Mas não me ama e nem acredita que esse relacionamento a distância vai funcionar.

Ela olhou as mãos sem resposta.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, perdidos nos próprios pensamentos.

- Melhor a gente dormir, amanhã o seu dia vai ser longo – Ele falou tirando o chinelo e ajeitando as cobertas.

Alice levantou da cama e foi para o banheiro escovar os dentes, quando voltou para o quarto ele já estava deitado e com os olhos fechados. Ela respirou fundo e deitou ao lado dele passando seu braço pelo dele e o abraçando por trás.

- Boa noite – Ela falou suave no ouvido do namorado.

- Boa noite – Ele respondeu se aconchegando no pequeno abraço, mas ainda estava irritado.

Alice resolveu tudo com a equipe da transportadora e logo chegou a hora de ir para o aeroporto.

Ela e Alex andaram de mãos dadas o caminho todo até o portão de embarque.

- É aqui que eu fico – Ele falou parando na frente dela.

- Vou sentir sua falta – Ela falou, sincera, o abraçando.

- Nos veremos em breve – Ele garantiu.

Desde a briga no dia anterior, os dois tinham ficado um pouco distantes.

- Sim – Ela concordou.

- É melhor você ir – Ele indicou com a cabeça e ela olhou o portão.

- Tchau – Ela falou fincando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

- Tchau – Ele falou depois do beijo e se separou dela.

Alice sorriu uma última vez pra ele antes de desaparecer dentro da área de embarque.

Assim que chegou em casa ela passou pela alfândega rapidamente e em menos de uma hora já estava saindo pelo portão de desembarque internacional. Viu Rosalie e Bella e sorriu como não sorria há muito tempo, uma figura pequena correu na direção dela antes que Rosalie pudesse segurá-lo.

- Madrinha – Alice o pegou no colo e o abraçou forte contra o peito – Senti saudades – Ele falou segurando o rosto dela nas mãos.

- Eu também – Ela falou já chorando.

- Bem vinda de volta – Bella a abraçou.

- Obrigada – Ela agradeceu sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

- Bem vinda cunhadinha – Rosalie a abraçou se posicionou para empurrar o carinho de bagagem.

Alice ficou com Michael no colo e andou ao lado da Rosalie e da Bella.

- Agora pode me contar – Falou olhando Bella – É menina ou menino.

- Como você é curiosa – Bella a acusou e Rosalie riu.

- Responde longo – Ela reclamou colocando Michael no chão quando ele começou a pesar.

Bella parou e respirou fundo.

- É um menino – Falou finalmente.

- Achei que era uma menina – Alice falou fazendo uma carreta – Mas estou muito feliz por você.

Nesse tempo que elas pararam para conversar Michael aproveitou para escalar as malas da madrinha e sentar na primeira na pilha.

- Você vai cair daí – Rosalie o advertiu.

- Não vou – Ele respondeu a mãe segurando na beira da mala.

Alice parou ao lado dele para o segurar se ele caísse.

- Ele está terrível – Rosalie comentou quanto a mala que ele estava escorregou e ele quase foi para o chão. Alice o pegou nem se importando com a sua Fendi nova que bateu no chão – É disso que eu estou falando. Ele adora escalar as coisas.

Michael sorriu sapeca para a Alice, quando ela o recolocou no chão e segurou sua mão.

Rosalie estacionou na frente da mansão dos Cullen e Alice desceu com Michael. Ela estava matando as saudades do afilhado e não queria se separar dele nem um minuto.

Ela entrou em casa e logo viu a festa para recebê-la. Com uma faixa em cima da lareira "Bem vinda de volta Alice"

Ela sorriu pra todos.

Depois da pequena festa e que todos tinham de despedido. Alice foi para o antigo quarto e tentar dormir para ajustar o fuso horário.

Nos dias seguintes passou organizando tudo e escolhendo o lugar para ser o escritório. Richard a tinha dado total liberdade para colocar a filial em funcionamento como quisesse.

Nos final da semana chegou na casa do irmão para uma reunião de amigos.

- Você está atrasada – Rosalie falou assim que abriu a porta e Alice teve uma estranha sensação de dejá vu.

- Desculpa – Alice falou debochada.

Ela entrou na sala rindo com a cunhada e logo os seus olhos bateram no loiro parado no canto mais distante.

- Ele não queria vir – Rosalie falou no ouvido dela – Mas as gêmeas queriam te conhecer, então ele foi obrigado a ficar.

- Alice – Emmett falou alto chamando a atenção de todos inclusive do Jasper.

Ele virou a cabeça, imediatamente, e seus olhos se cruzaram, mas antes que Alice pudesse fazer alguma coisa foi pega em um abraço sufocante.

- Em...me...tt – Alice falou quase não sobrevivendo.

- Desculpa – Ele pediu a colocando no chão.

- Credo – Ela falou rindo – Você não perde essa mania.

- Eu amo a minha irmã – Ele jogou os ombros e sorriu mostrando as covinhas.

Alice riu e abriu os braços para pegar Michael, que saiu de perto do padrinho e correu na direção dela. Ela o abraçou e beijou a sua bochecha.

- Vem conhecer a Izzy e a Cat – Ele falou a puxando pela mão na direção do Jasper.

Ela sentiu as suas mãos suarem e o coração acelerar.

- Essa é a minha madrinha – Michael falou para as gêmeas quando eles chegaram perto.

Uma delas, que Alice não soube dizer qual, porque eram idênticas, estava segurando a perna do Jasper e a outra estava sentada na banqueta balançando as pernas. Essa sorriu pra Alice que retribuiu.

- Oi – Alice falou para ela.

- Oi – Ela respondeu ainda sorrindo e a irmã escondeu o rosto na perna do pai.

- Você é a Cat ou a Izze? – Ela perguntou ignorando ao máximo a presença do Jasper.

- Cat – Ela respondeu.

Alice sorriu e olhou para a outra que estava presa na perna do pai.

- Então você é a Izze – Ela falou e a menina a olhou envergonhada.

- Ela é tímida – A voz grave dele, a atingiu como um raio, fazendo até sua respiração falhar.

Ela levantou a cabeça devagar e viu a mão dele estendida para cumprimentá-la. Respirou fundo e aceitou a mão.

- Oi Jasper – Falou depois que reuniu coragem.

- Olá Alice – Ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos dos dela.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um longo momento, esperando para ver qual cedia primeiro.

- Você não mudou nada.

* * *

N/A: Ola pessoal

Eu gosto muito desse capitulo, agora as coisas comecam a ficar realmente interessantes.

Pergunta geral: O Jasper se casou?

Resposta: Nao conto...

Todo mundo respondido por PM

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	3. Muito barulho por nada

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo vai de presente para **MahRathbone**, voce sempre me apoia incondicionalmente. Espero que goste, amor.

* * *

Capítulo 3 – Muito barullho por nada

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um longo momento, esperando para ver qual cedia primeiro.

- Você não mudou nada – Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo quando o silêncio ficou constrangedor.

Cat puxou o tecido da calça do pai para chamar sua atenção. Ele abaixou na altura da menina e ela sussurou no seu ouvido.

- Eu quero ir ao banheiro – Ela falou colocando as mãos em forma de concha no ouvido dele.

Ele sorriu pra ela e procurou pela irmã.

- Rosalie – Ele chamou quando a encontrou.

Alice aproveitou a distração para se afastar do homem que estava prejudicando o seu raciocínio.

- Oi Ed – Ela falou colocando a mão na cintura do irmão.

- Oi coisinha – Ele respondeu com um sorriso e ela fez uma careta com a menção do apelido.

- Então vai ser pai de um menino – Ela brincou com o irmão, sentando ao lado da cunhada.

Edward abriu um sorriso gigante e passou a mão na barriga da esposa.

Alice sorriu junto e ao fundo viu Jasper descer Izze do banco que ela estava. No segundo que os seus pés tocaram o chão, ela saiu correndo atrás do primo. Alice sorriu inconscientemente para a cara de pai coruja que ele fez ao observar a filha. Rosalie voltou para a sala com a mão de Cat na sua, ela olhou Alice e sorriu tímida. Rosalie beijou o seu rosto e soltou a sua mão. Ela correu de volta para o pai e falou mais alguma coisa no seu ouvido, ele concordou e ela correu para o jardim para brincar com a irmã e o primo.

Jasper percebeu que Alice observava as crianças, ele começou a reparar nela. Cada detralhe desde os cabelos que estavam mais curtos desde a última vez que ele a viu, não pode conter o sorriso que apareceu quando lembrou o dia do casamento em que os dois acabaram...

- AI – Um grito foi ouvido do lado de fora e imediatamente todos da sala correram para saber se alguma das crianças tinha se machucado.

Jasper foi o primeiro a chegar, em parte porque era o mais próximo da porta e em parte porque o sangue nas suas veias gelaram quando escutou o grito. Alice foi a segunda a chegar e viu o afilhado caido na gramado.

- Michael – Rosalie quase gritou passando pela Alice.

O menino chorava muito segurando o braço. Alice ajoelhou ao lado do Jasper e olhou o afilhado.

- Voce está bem filho? – Rosalie perguntou e quando foi tentar levantá-lo do chão ele gritou de dor.

- Não mexe com ele Rose – Edward falou se aproximando.

Rosalie o olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e deixou Emmett a levantar do chão para que Edward pudesse se aproximar.

Edward tirou a mão de Michael de cima do braço e viu que estava fraturado.

- Acho que quebrou – Ele falou sem tirar os olhos do Michael.

O menino ainda chorava muito. Alice levantou para dar mais espaço para Edward, Jasper permaneceu no mesmo lugar e ela estranhou a cara dele.

_Aparentemente estava errada, ele mudou sim e muito_. Ela pensou mordendo o lábio e olhou as meninas que assistiam a cena com as caras assustadas, se aproximou delas e as duas imediatamente abraçaram as suas pernas, uma de cada lado. Uma conexão foi feita na hora, entre ela e as meninas. Alice colocou uma mão em cada cabeça e voltou a olhar a cena.

Emmett levantou o filho do chão com muito cuidado e saiu do quintal em direção a porta da casa. Edward beijou Bella brevemente e o seguiu, Rosalie também foi atrás.

- Eu vou com eles – Jasper falou para as filhas, que ainda estava segundo as pernas da Alice – Fiquem com a tia Bella – Logo em seguida ele saiu atrás.

Alice achou estranho ele deixar as gêmeas com a Bella e ainda a chamar de tia. Porque afinal de contas eles nem tinham qualquer parentesco.

- Voce não vai também? – Bella perguntou se aproximando.

- Acho que só iria atrapalhar – Alice falou e abaixou para ficar na altura das gêmeas – Vamos entrar e procurar alguma coisa pra comer?

Ela sugeriu e Cat sorriu e pegou na mão da Bella.

- Michael vai ficar bem? – Izze perguntou com o rosto bem próximo do da Alice.

- Claro que sim – Ela assegurou e pegou a menina no colo entrando na casa atrás da Bella e da Cat.

Todos voltaram do hospital com Michael e ele estava com o braço engessado.

- Como ele está? – Alice perguntou tentando não se mexer para não acordar as meninas que estavam aninhadas nela dormindo.

- Ele está bem – Rosalie respondeu passando a mão na cabeça do filho que dormia no colo do pai – Vai ficar um mês com o gesso.

- Coitadinho – Bella falou se levantando e passando o braço na cintura do marido.

- Coitadinho nada – Rosalie falou irritada – As meninas te contaram o que aconteceu?

- Ele caiu do balanço – Alice contou.

- Porque estava fazendo piruetas – Rosalie bufou irritada – Isso é bom pra ele aprender que não deve ficar subindo em coisas.

A irritação de Rosalie não enganou ninguém na sala, ela estava preocupada e essa foi a forma de canalizar.

Jasper entrou na sala e ficou abobado com a cena das filhas presas nos braços da Alice.

- Acho que está na hora de levar as meninas pra casa – Ele falou se aproximando e curvando o corpo na direção da Alice.

- Eu vou levar o nosso alpinista para a cama – Emmett falou saindo da sala com Rosalie atrás.

Jasper permaneceu na mesma posição com o rosto a centímetros do dela, olhando profundamente nos seus olhos. Alice se sentiu constrangida com a intensidade do olhar dele.

- Quer ajuda para colocar as meninas no carro? – Ela perguntou quando o silêncio e o olhar dele não foram mais suportáveis.

- Obrigado – Ele se curvou mais e pegou a Cat no colo, deixando Izze para Alice carregar.

Quando ela levantou o olhar, viu que Edward e Bella assistiam a cena com expressões divertidas no rosto.

- O que estão olhando? – Ela perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- Estavamos esperançosos que haveria uma reprise do dia do casamento – Edward falou divertido e Alice cerrou os olhos.

Jasper não havia deixando a sala ainda, sorriu com a menção do dia.

- Cala a boca, Edward – Alice falou irritada e passou por Jasper em direção a garagem.

Ela colocou a menina com cuidado no banco traseiro do carro e a prendeu com o cinto, Jasper fez o mesmo e fechou a porta com cuidado, para não perturbar o sono de nenhuma delas.

-Obrigado – Ele falou dando a volta no carro e parando exatamente na frente dela.

Ela balançou a cabeça e se sentiu incomodada com a proximidade dele sem chances de escapar.

- Não por isso – Ela lutou com as palavras e percebeu que Bella tinha sim razão.

Jasper ainda mexia demais com ela, tudo nele a fazia ficar tonta, desde o cheio do seu perfume até o toque da sua pele.

- Tenha uma boa noite, Jasper – Ela falou sem olhar pra ele, tantando se afastar.

Ele a segurou pelo pulso e a sentiu tremer embaixo dos seus dedos.

- Boa noite – Ele falou perto do seu ouvido e logo em seguida depositou um suave beijo no seu rosto.

Alice respirou fundo para não tropeçar no salto e saiu andando o mais gracioso possível na sua atual situação.

Alice chegou à casa do irmão, no fim da semana, para ver como o sobrinho estava.

- Boa tarde senhorita Alice – A empregada falou assim que abriu a porta.

- Boa tarde – Ela sorriu entregando a bolsa para ela.

- Senhora Rosalie está no quintal com as crianças – Ela informou e Alice sorriu agradecida.

Michael estava sentado na beira da piscina com os pés dentro olhando as meninas brincarem.

- Oi – Alice falou para todos.

As três crianças a olharam e sorriram. Michael levantou e correu em direção a madrinha.

- Micheal não corre – Rosalie falou brava.

Ele abraçou a madrinha e sorriu apoiando o queixo na sua barriga.

- O que você acha de ir ao shopping com a madrinha? – Ela falou emplogada com a possibilidade de comprar coisas para o afilhado.

- EBA – Ele falou feliz e correu para a mãe.

- Não corre – Rosalie falou visivelmente esgotada.

- Eu posso mãe? – Ele perguntou quando chegou perto da mãe.

Ela o olhou por um tempo seria.

- Mas e a Cat e a Izze? – Ela perguntou apontando para as meninas dentra da piscina.

- Elas podem ir também? – Ele perguntou virando para olhar Alice.

- Por mim tudo bem – Ela concordou jogando os ombros.

Michael olhou a mãe ainda mais empolgado.

- Voce vai dar conta dos três? – Rosalei perguntou insegura.

- Sem problemas – Alice falou muito segura.

- Então vão os três para o banho – Ela falou tirando as meninas da água – Boa sorte.

Rosalie sorriu para Alice antes de entrar na casa para ajudar as crianças a se vestirem.

Alice passou à tarde no shopping com as criancas e estava esgotada, olhado os três comerem os lanches que ela comprou.

Izze era a mais inteligente deles, depois que perdia a vergonha de conhecer alguém, não parava de falar, sorrir e contar coisas. Cat era a que mais se parecia com Alice, ela adorava roupas e principalmente adorava comprá-las. Michael preferia correr e se esconder nos lugares para assustar as primas, Alice passou a tarde chamando a atenção dele para evitar que ele se machucasse mais.

No caminho para a casa do irmão, ela e as crianças cantaram músicas de viagem. Alice se divertiu com as crianças como não fazia há muito tempo.

Eles chegaram e ela abriu o porta-malas para tirar as sacolas com as coisas que tinham comprado.

- VOCE É UMA IRRESPONSÁVEL – A voz pode ser ouvida do lado de fora.

- Acho que papai está bravo – Cat falou esperando Alice abrir a porta.

- Tem certeza que é o seu pai? – Alice perguntou apreensiva.

A menina somente confirmou com a cabeça.

Os quatro entraram na casa e Rosalie veio agitada, os encontrar ainda na porta.

- Graças a Deus vocês chegaram – Ela falou irritada.

- O que aconteceu? – Alice perguntou.

- Nunca mais pegue as minhas filhas sem a minha permissão – Jasper parou na frente dela com o dedo apontado para o seu rosto.

- Nós fomos passear e tira o seu dedo do meu rosto – Ela respondeu irritada empurando a mão dele – Além do que Rose concordou que eu levasse as meninas no shopping.

- Não sem a minha permissão – Ele falou controlando a voz para não gritar.

- Qual é o seu problema? – Ela perguntou com a testa enrugada, mas Jasper não respondeu, pegou as meninas nos braços e saiu da casa.

- Até logo, Rose – Ele falou já porta da casa.

- O que houve? – Alice perguntou confusa.

- Ele é super protetor, demais e quando você não atendeu o celular – Rosalie respirou fundo – Ele quase enloqueceu.

Alice ouviu as meninas chorarem quando Jasper as colocou dentro do carro. Ela pegou as sacolas com as coisas que tinha comprado para as meninas e saiu da casa.

- As coisas delas – Falou brava esticando o braço com as sacolas.

- Ela não precisam – Ele retrucou ainda irritado.

Alice deixou a cabeça cair para o lado e olhou as meninas sentadas no banco traseiro. Cat estava olhando as mãos com o rosto molhado e Izze estava com os braços cruzados irritada.

- Mas eu comprei mesmo assim – Ela insistiu e ele virou para olhar as meninas.

Tirou as sacolas das suas mãos e as jogou dentro do porta-malas. Entrou no carro e acelerou sem dizer mais nada.

Alice bufou irritada, o temperamento de Jasper é sempre o problema.

* * *

N/A: Oie, queridinhas.

Eu adoro esses dois.

Mais uma vez muito obrigada a minha linda beta Lilith Cullen, voce deixa a minha vida muito mais facil.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	4. Concorrencia

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo vai de presente para a **sandramarques26**, que fez o meu ano com todas as suas reviews e recomendacoes. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capítulo 4 – Concorrência

- O seu irmão é um besta – Alice falou para Rosalie, elas estavam no novo escritório, colocando coisas no lugar.

- Ele é exagerado, só isso – Rosalie pegou uma das coisas e colocou na estante.

- Obrigada pela ajuda – Alice se jogou no sofá e colocou os pés pra cima na mesa de centro, Rosalie se juntou a ela e pegou uma das revistas.

- Tudo bem, eu estou acostumada a arrumar lugar pra tudo – Ela respondeu folheando a revista despreocupadamente.

Alice olhou em volta e respirou aliviada, finalmente o escritório iria entrar em funcionamento e ela já tinha alguns projetos pra entregar.

- Vou indo – Rosalie se levantou jogando a revista de volta na pilha e pegou a bolsa – Aparece amanhã para o jantar.

- Pode deixar – Alice se despediu dela e voltou a mexer nas coisas que ainda estavam fora do lugar.

Ela ouviu a porta sendo aberta e virou pensando ser Rosalie que tinha esquecido alguma coisa.

- O que você... – Parou no meio da frase quando viu que quem estava parado na porta do escritório não era Rosalie, mas um outro Hale.

- Belo escritório – Ele falou sem se afastar do batente da porta, onde estava encostado.

- Jasper – Ela falou fingindo uma animação e escondendo um nervosismo – O que te traz aqui?

- Queria conhecer o novo escritório da lendária arquiteta Alice Cullen – Ele entrou na sala, ainda sem olhá-la.

- O que você quer realmente, Jasper? – Ela cruzou os braços e encostou na mesa.

- Um pedido de desculpas – Ele parou na frente dela e sorriu colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calca.

- Eu não tenho nada que me desculpar – Ela estava, como sempre, incomodada com a proximidade dele.

- Não, não. Você me entendeu errado, o pedido de desculpas é meu – Ele se aproximou mais e parou a centímetros dela – Eu exagerei.

- Você sempre exagera – Girou os olhos e aproveitou para sair de onde estava.

- Mesmo assim você não deveria ter saído com elas sem a minha permissão – Ele continuou no mesmo lugar, a olhando andar de um lado a outro.

- Eu tinha a permissão da tia delas – Alice tinha repassado o dia várias vezes na cabeça, para tentar descobrir o que tinha feito que merecesse tanta raiva de Jasper, mas depois percebeu que era tudo culpa dele mesmo.

Ela parou perto da estante e ficou olhando ele de longe.

_Porque meu Deus, por quê? _Perguntou-se quando ele voltou a se aproximar dela.

- Sabe, Alice, tem uma coisa que eu quero te pedir – Ele se aproximou e ela teve uma estranha sensação de uma presa sendo encurralada pelo predador.

- E o que seria? – Ela tentou manter a compostura, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso.

Ele se aproximou mais rápido e a prensou contra a estante, colocando os braços por cima dos seus ombros.

- As minhas fotos – Ele parou próximo aos seus olhos e ficou com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios.

- O que te faz pensar que eu ainda tenho aquelas fotos? – Ela cruzou os braços em cima do peito para mante-lo longe de si.

- Eu sei que você as guardou – Ele se aproximou mais e encostou o peito nos braços cruzados dela.

- Mesmo se tivesse guardado, coisa que não aconteceu, o que te faz pensar que as daria a você? – Empinou o nariz para se sentir superior a ele.

- Se faz tanta questão de guardá-las, tudo bem – Ele se aproximou como quem vai beijá-la, a fazendo prender a respiração.

Alguém limpou a garganta perto da porta, fazendo Jasper se afastar da Alice, com a cara muito mal humorada por ter sido atrapalhado.

- Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?

- Alex! – Alice falou surpresa e foi até o encontro dele na porta – O que faz aqui?

- Uma surpresa, imagino – Ele respondeu olhando diretamente para Jasper, que o encarou de volta.

- Isso é ótimo – Alice respondeu virando para olhar Jasper – Esse é o Jasper, Jasper Alex.

Alex estendeu a mão e apertou a de Jasper brevemente.

- Eu fico feliz que você esteja aqui – Ela sorriu tentando amenizar clima pesado que estava entro os dois homens, que se encaravam sem cerimônias.

Alex finalmente virou para olhar Alice, sorriu e a beijou de forma possessiva.

Jasper respirou fundo e andou até a porta.

- Parabéns pelo novo escritório, Alice – Falou antes de sair – Foi um prazer te conhecer – Olhou Alex com desdém e depois desapareceu no corredor.

- Nem acredito que você está aqui – Ela abraçou o namorado e respirou profundamente sentindo o cheiro dele.

- E encontro você nos braços de outro homem – Ele retrucou ranzinza.

- Desculpa por isso, Jasper acha que tem algum direito sobre mim.

- Ele só acha isso porque você da liberdade – Alex estava visivelmente irritado, mas qualquer um ficaria, se encontrasse sua namorada nos braços de outro homem.

- Eu admito que deixei ele cruzar os limites, peço desculpa por isso e prometo que não vai mais acontecer – Ela sorriu e o abraçou novamente, dessa vez sendo correspondida – Quanto tempo você vai ficar?

- Acabei de chegar e você já esta me querendo pelas costas? – Ele fingiu irritação, mas sorriu em seguida – Só posso ficar um mês, 40 dias no máximo.

- Que bom. O meu apartamento não esta pronto ainda, pra falar a verdade nem estava apressando as coisas, mas se soubesse que você viria teria deixado as coisas prontas mais rápido.

- Não se preocupa, já reservei um quarto de hotel.

- Isso é que não, minha mãe nunca iria admitir que você fique em outro lugar que não seja a casa dela.

Os dois ficaram discutindo as possibilidades mais um longo tempo. Alice estava feliz em vê-lo ali, não tinha percebido o quanto sentiu saudades até o momento que o viu na porta do escritório.

- Esse lugar ficou incrível – Ele falou quando os dois estavam deixando o escritorio.

- Obrigada, estou vendo com Richard o melhor dia para o coquetel de inauguração.

- Vai ser um sucesso.

- Com certeza, agora vamos que o meu pai já deve estar em casa.

Esme insistiu para que Alex ficasse com eles, mas ele se negou, não se sentia confortável com a situação.

No dia seguinte Alice levou Alex na tradicional reunião que Rosalie fazia na sua casa.

- Rosalie, eu quero te apresentar o meu namorado Alexander. Alex essa é a cunhadinha.

- A única "inha" aqui, é você – Ela falou sorrindo com escárnio – Muito prazer, Alex.

- O prazer é todo meu – Ele sorriu deixando Rosalie impressionada.

- Emmett – Alice chamou quando os três entraram na sala – Esse é o Alex.

- Prazer – Emmett estendeu a mão para ele, que a pegou em um aperto firme.

- É todo meu.

- MADRINHA – Michael, surgui de algum lugar que eles não viram.

- Oi, meu anjo – Ela sorriu pegando ele no colo e o abraçando.

- Ele não tem nada de anjo – Rosalie respondeu séria.

Michael olhou feio pra ela e abraçou a madrinha.

- Conta pra sua madrinha o que tivemos que fazer hoje – Ela falou irritada colocando as mãos na cintura.

- O que? – Alice perguntou pra ele.

- Tivemos de trocar o gesso, porque ele caiu "acidentalmente" dentro da piscina.

- Michael – Alice o repreendeu séria.

- Foi um acidente, madrinha – Ele finalmente reparou no homem que estava parado do lado deles – Quem é você?

- Eu sou o Alex e você é o Michael, certo?

- Alex é o meu namorado – Alice contou colocando ele no chão – Ele adora carrinhos, porque você não mostra a sua coleção pra ele?

- Vem comigo – Michael não precisava de mais estimulo que isso, saiu da sala arrastando Alex com ele.

A campainha tocou e Emmett foi atender.

- Nossa ele é ainda mais bonito pessoalmente – Rosalie comentou quando elas ficaram sozinhas.

- Rosalie!

- E o sotaque, meu deus – Ela se abanou com a mão direita fingindo falta de ar.

- Quer parar de falar indecencias sobre o meu namorado.

Emmett voltou à sala acompanhado do Jasper e as gêmeas.

- Onde está a mãe das meninas? – Alice perguntou baixo para Rosalie.

- Jasper acha que tem que compesar o tempo perdido – Rosalie respondeu antes de ir cumprimentar o irmão e as sobrinhas.

- Oi, Alice – Cat falou com um sorriso.

- Oi, linda – Ela abaixou para ficar na mesma altura da menina e beijou o seu rosto – Você está linda com esse vestido amarelo.

- Obrigada.

- Oi, tia Alice – Izzie falou se aproximando dela, também.

- Nossa, mas vocês duas estão espetaculares hoje, adorei as roupas.

- Brigada – As duas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Jasper olhava a cena de longe, sorrindo levemente. Sorriso que desapareceu assim que Alex voltou sendo puxado pelo Michael.

- Eu vou mostrar o meu forte pra ele – Falou arrastando Alex pela porta da sala.

- Nós vamos junto – Izze falou seguindo os dois e deixando Jasper com a cara ainda mais irritada.

- Oi, Jasper – Alice o comprimentou com um sorriso.

- Olá, Alice – Ele respondeu sem se dar ao trabalho de esconder a irritação.

Depois de cinco minutos Alex conseguiu se livrar, do Michael, e voltou à sala deixando as crianças brincando no jardim.

- Eles têm muita energia – Comentou assim que parou ao lado da Alice.

- E um braço quebrado pra provar – Emmett completou sorrindo.

- Olá, Jasper – Ele cumprimentou sem muito entusiasmo na voz, passando um braco pela cintura da Alice.

Jasper sorriu sem vontade e andou até o bar.

- Tudo bem se eu não gostar dele? – Pergunou no ouvido da Alice, fazendo-a rir.

- Ninguém gosta.

Cat entrou na sala e andou em direção ao casal, pegou na mão do Alex, sem olhar pra cima.

- Papai, Michael vai se machucar de novo – Ela falou pra ele apontando pra fora.

Quando ela olhou, arregalou os olhos quando viu que não era o seu pai ficando vermelha de vergonha.

- Rosalie, o seu filho vai cair e quebrar o outro braco – Alice chamou a atenção da mulher quando viu que todos estavam olhando Cat.

- MICHAEL HALE CULLEN – Rosalie gritou ao mesmo tempo que sai pela porta.

Alice olhou para Jasper e o viu vermelho de raiva, definitivamente não tinha gostado que a filha o confundisse com Alex.

* * *

N/A: Oie amores,

Preciso dizer que concordo com a Rosalie, o Alex e um deus...kkk. Agora que ele reapareceu as coisas vao ficar realmente interessantes.

Mais uma vez, meus agradecimentos a minha linda beta **Lilith Cullen**, voce salva a minha vida e o andamento dessa fic.

Todo mundo respondido por PM.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	5. Brigas do passado

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo vai de presente para a **beautiful girls**, porque estava com medo da historia nao continuar. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capítulo 5 – Brigas do passado.

- A cara dele foi a melhor – Bella comentou enquanto andava pelas araras de roupas da loja de bebê.

- Achei que a cabeça dele iria explodir quando a Cat chamou o Alex de papai – Alice riu junto com a cunhada e pegou um vestido rosa para olhar – As roupas de meninas são tão mais lindas que as de meninos.

- Fala isso porque adora rosa.

- Bem que você poderia estar grávida de uma menina.

- Não fala assim, ele vai ser lindo – Ela passou a mão na barriga assustadoramente grande – Além do mais isso a gente não escolhe.

- Vocês já decidiram os padrinhos? – Alice perguntou um sorriso maroto, como quem pede.

- Vão ser a Rose e o Emm, fizemos o convite ontem.

- Ahh – Ela lamentou, mas sorriu em seguida – Agora temos um círculo.

- Exatamente. Eu e o Edward vamos ser os padrinhos do seu filho com o Jasper.

Alice levantou os olhos da roupinha que olhava e fez cara de quem estava ma presença de uma criatura de outro planeta.

- Não me olha assim. Você sabe muito bem a minha opinião sobre a relação de vocês dois.

- Belinha meu anjo, cunhada querida da minha vida – Ela falou como se fala com uma criança de 5 anos – Se você ficar dizendo esse tipo de coisa pro ai, as pessoas vão pensar que você é louca e vão tirar o pequeno Júnior de você.

- Pode dizer o que quiser, mas nada muda o fato que existe uma gigantesca tensão então vocês – Ela sorriu e pegou uma roupa na arara.

- Olá mulheres – Antes que Alice tivesse chance de responder, Rosalie chegou na loja beijando as duas.

- Nossa que animação – Bella comentou sorrindo.

- Cadê o meu afilhado?

- Sim Bella, estou muito animada – Ela sorriu e virou para olhar a cunhada – Sempre soube que quando se é mãe, deixa-se de ser um individuo, mas isso é demais.

- Desculpa – Alice girou os olhos e balançou as mãos – Tudo bem, Rosalie?

- Tudo ótimo, Alice. E você?

- Estou muito bem – Ela continuou com o tom sarcástico e Bella riu das duas.

- Porque a animação? – Perguntou quando a troca de cumprimentos terminou.

- Porque vou ser madrinha – Ela sorriu e bateu palmas – Bella te contou?

- Acabou de contar.

- Combinamos que eu e o Edward seremos os padrinhos do filho dela com o seu irmão – Bella falou para provocar Alice, e teve sucesso.

- Bella o que te falei sobre ficar inventando coisas? – Alice fingiu seriedade e colocou as mãos na cintura – As pessoas vão pensar que está maluca. Talvez seja a gravidez. Rose, você via coisas quando estava grávida?

- Só coisas que existiam. E disse desde o início que você e o Jazz foram feitos um para o outro.

- Argh – Alice rosnou irritada e bateu o pé – Estão todos contra mim.

- Mas que foi divertido ver a Cat se enganando, isso foi – Rosalie começou a rir junto com Bella e Alice eventualmente as acompanhou.

- Foi hilário.

- O que prova um ponto muito interessante.

- Qual? – Bella perguntou quando conseguiu parar de rir.

- Que Alice só gosta de um tipo de homem – Contou baixo como se fosse um segredo – Tipo Jasper.

- Vocês duas estão contra mim – Ela retrucou irritada – Além do mais, eles são muito diferentes.

- Alice – Bella falou séria colocando as mãos nos ombros da cunhada – Alex, é a versão russa do Jasper, até a Cat concorda com isso.

- Vocês duas estão na minha lista negra – Ela saiu da loja batendo o pé.

- Ahh, volta aqui – Bella chamou, mas não teve resposta.

- Era uma brincadeira – Rosalie tentou também sem sucesso – Ela ficou brava.

- Só porque é verdade.

Alice voltou para o escritório, com um humor ruim. Tinha pensado o caminho todo e estava começando a achar semelhanças assustadoras entre o Jasper e o Alex.

_Não, não. Eles são muito diferentes_. Falou pra si mesma e balançou a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou assim que viu quem estava na sua sala.

- Você costumava ser mais educada – Ele falou sem deixar de sorrir ainda com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- Nunca fui educada com você Jasper, exatamente como você nunca foi comigo – Ele era a última pessoa que queria ver agora, especialmente depois das idéias que Rosalie e Bella colocaram na sua cabeça – O que você quer?

- A verdade? – Ele perguntou cheio de malícia, mandando um arrepio na coluna dela.

- Melhor que você só vá embora e me deixe trabalhar – Disfarçou o tremor na voz, pela curiosidade, com um tom de raiva.

- Você – Ele se aproximou e ela mais uma vez, naquele mesmo lugar, teve a sensação de ser sua presa.

- Eu o que? – Perguntou se fazendo de desentendida e andando para trás de mesa, para colocar distância entre os dois.

- É você que eu quero – Sua tática não adiantou nada, já que ele andou até a o outro lado e parou bem na sua frente.

- Você já teve sua chance e não soube aproveitar – Ela tentou se manter séria, apesar de sentir suas pernas como geléia com a proximidade dele – Agora se puder ir embora, eu preciso trabalhar.

- Você sabe que não é o tal de Alex que quer, sou eu – Ele soou prepotente, a trazendo de volta á realidade.

- Você não muda, mesmo – Colocou as duas mãos no seu peito para evitar que se aproximasse mais – Eu estou exatamente com quem quero estar.

- Aposto que ele não te fazer sentir assim – Pegou as suas mãos que estavam no seu peito e segurou com firmeza a trazendo para mais perto a ponto de sentir a respiração um do outro.

- Assim como? – Ela estava fazendo um esforço sobre humano para se manter na linha e não cair em tentação – Enojada? Tem razão ele não faz. E como disse você já teve sua chance, agora me larga e sai da minha sala.

Ele soltou suas mãos, mas não se afastou. Os dois ficaram por longos minutos se encarando.

- Você sabe muito bem que se pudesse teria ido para a Inglaterra – Ele confessou sem desviar o olhar.

- Você já usou essa desculpa uma vez – Ela falou depois de respirar fundo – Não colou no casamento e não vai colocar agora.

- Mas mesmo assim aconteceu o que aconteceu no casamento – Ele sorriu com a lembrança.

- Aquilo não aconteceu.

Ele sorriu mais sem tirar os olhos dos dela.

- O fato de você negar, não muda o fato que aconteceu e que gostou – Ele se aproximou mais dela até que não existia mais espaço entre eles – Eu teria me mudado para a Inglaterra – Repetiu mandando uma rajada de hálito quente para o seu rosto e deixando tonta – Se tudo não tivesse acontecido.

- Para de usar as suas filhas como desculpa por não termos um futuro juntos.

- Agora você está de volta, tudo pode ser diferente.

- Agora que é conveniente pra você – Sem suportar mais se afastou dele para conseguir pensar direito – Você só quer se for fácil, se não tiver que abrir mão de nada.

- Não é verdade.

- É verdade, sim – Ela acusou ficando mais e mais brava – Para de ser condescendente. Se as gêmeas não tivessem aparecido, você teria inventado uma outra desculpa. Quer saber, Jasper? – Perguntou retoricamente – Eu duvido muito que você tivesse a coragem de deixar tudo pra trás por mim. Você nunca faria isso.

- Não tem como você saber disso.

- Exatamente, eu não sei – Ela praticamente gritou de raiva – E sinceramente não quero descobrir. Não sou mais aquela pessoa de dois anos atrás, estou cansada de correr atrás de você e ser a única a me doar, sem receber nada em troca.

- Eu estou aqui agora – Ele falou abrindo os braços e ficando de frente pra ela – O que mais quer de mim?

- Eu cansei de esperar alguma coisa de você e não ter – Respondeu sem olhar para ele – Só vai embora e me deixa em paz.

- Pra quem não tinha desistido de nós – Ele falou andando até a porta – Você joga a toalha bem fácil.

Saiu da sala a deixando sozinha.

Ela sentiu seus olhos queimarem com as inevitáveis lágrimas que surgiram, era a primeira vez que eles discutiam desde que ela entrou aquele avião. Mesmo que odiasse admitir pra si mesma era sim, de fato, ainda, perdidamente apaixonada por Jasper.

* * *

N/A: Olá, crianças

Finalmente aquela nuvem negra que cobria minha inspiração foi embora. Então ai vai capítulo novinho pra vocês.

Preciso dizer que essa discussão foi tudo de bom, mas tenho o pressentimento que só deixou as coisas entre os dois ainda piores. Vamos torcer.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	6. Procurando uma solução para seu problema

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo vai de presente para a **Mrs Pattinson**, você não precisa fazer nada absurdo. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capítulo 6 – Procurando uma solução para o seu problema.

Alice suspirou pela segunda vez desde que se sentou à mesa de projetos para dar inicio ao novo prédio da Casa de Cultura Árabe, mas não estava conseguindo se concentrar, toda vez que Jasper aparecia a tirava do serio e roubava toda a sua concentração.

Quando percebeu que não conseguiria, soltou o lápis e levantou para ir embora, olhou pela janela para constatar que tinha ficado tempo demais no escritório, o céu não tinha mais nenhum vestígio de luz do sol e somente algumas estrelas e a lua estavam lá.

Suspirou mais uma vez e tomou uma decisão.

_Uma garota tem que fazer, o que uma garota tem que fazer_. Pensou consigo mesma antes de deixar o escritório.

- Boa noite Alfredo – Falou ao passar pela baia do segurança.

- Boa noite, senhorita Cullen – Ele respondeu sorridente – Quer que eu chame um taxi?

- Por favor, Alfredo – Agradeceu sorrindo e atendeu o celular que começou a tocar – Alô?

- Oi, Alice – Rosalie respondeu – Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem – Mentiu, porque estava se sentindo cansada demais e irritada além da conta – E você?

- Estou bem, vem pra cá.

- Acho que hoje não, vou direto pra casa, ainda estou no escritório e o dia foi muito longo.

- Ahh.

- Da um beijo no meu afilhado por mim.

- Mas todos estão aqui – Tentou argumentar – Vem, bebe alguma coisa forte e aproveita para relaxar.

- Todos significa que o Jasper também está por aí – Respondeu à cunhada – E não estou afim de encontrar com ele agora ou nunca.

- Nossa, parece até que a relação de vocês dois piorou.

- Não tem relação, e a gente discutiu hoje – Ela suspirou longamente e mordeu o canto da boca – E eu tomei uma decisão.

- Qual?

- Você vai saber na hora certa – No segundo que as palavras saíram da sua boca percebeu o erro que foi dizê-las

- Agora que começou pode contar.

- Não, Rosalie, eu preciso conversar com o Alex antes de contar qualquer coisa pra qualquer pessoa.

- Então é alguma coisa que tem a ver com você e o Alex – Rosalie tentou adivinhar e irritou ainda mais Alice.

- Meu taxi chegou, falo com você amanhã – Falou já pronta para desligar na cara da cunhada se preciso.

- Mas Alice...

- Até amanhã, Rosalie – Desligou logo em seguida sem dar-lhe chances para dizer mais nada – Tchau, Alfredo.

- Até amanhã senhorita Cullen.

Alice chegou em casa e encontrou Alex deitado na cama lendo um livro.

Ele tirou os olhos do livro e sorriu para ela que sorriu de volta.

- Você chegou tarde – Comentou levantando e se aproximando para recebê-la.

- Estava concentrada em um projeto e acabei perdendo a noção do tempo – Ela sorriu curvando o pescoço para poder olhá-lo nos olhos – Acho que você cresceu mais.

- Ou você diminuiu.

- Isso não aconteceu – Franziu a testa fingindo irritação.

Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ele a pegou pela cintura a erguendo para ficarem da mesma altura.

- Assim esta melhor? – Perguntou antes de beijá-la.

Alice concordou com a cabeça e beijou o namorado novamente.

- Me coloca no chão? – Pediu no fim do beijo.

Ela a colocou no chão suavemente e sorriu.

- Quer sair para jantar?

- Estou cansada, só quero deitar e dormir um pouco.

-Tudo bem.

- Mas antes eu quero conversar com você – Ela virou a caminho do banheiro e o olhou incerta.

- Claro, pode falar.

- Depois do meu banho – E fechou a porta do banheiro sem dizer mais nada.

Ela saiu do banheiro e o encontrou novamente na cama lendo o livro, andou devagar remoendo o que tinha decidido e subiu na cama sentando em cima das pernas. Ficou olhando até conseguir roubar sua atenção.

- Você quer conversar?

Ela sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça. Ele colocou o livro em cima da mesa de cabeceira e virou para olhá-la.

- Sobre o que quer falar? – Ele perguntou se virando para ficar de frente pra ela.

- Nós.

Ele aguardou em silêncio, esperando o que ela tinha a dizer.

Ela olhou as próprias mãos tentando decidir se o que estava prestes a fazer realmente era o certo.

- Quanto tempo você vai ficar aqui no país? – Ela perguntou voltando a olhá-lo.

- Posso ficar o tempo que você quiser.

- Mas você vai ter que voltar para a Inglaterra eventualmente, certo?

- Sim, claro – Ele jogou os ombros e franziu a testa sem entender o rumo daquela conversa – Onde você está tentando chegar, Alice?

Ela voltou a olhar as mãos e mordeu o lábio.

- Essa coisa de namoro a distância não vai dar certo.

- Você me prometeu tentar – Ele ficou sério e o seu sotaque mais acentuado, fazendo Alice olhá-lo.

- Eu sei que prometi.

- Devo fazer as malas então? – Ele levantou da cama e começou a andar de um lado a outro.

- Claro que não, eu não quero que faça as malas, mas também não quero ficar longe e namorando pelo telefone.

- O que sugere então? – Parou de andar e ficou olhando nos seus olhos esperando uma resposta.

- Você sempre foi o meu grande amigo – Ela falou olhando as mãos como quem conversa consigo mesma – Desde que nos conhecemos você sempre esteve lá pra mim.

- Sempre fui somente o seu amigo – Ele sentou na cama de costas pra ela e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos.

- Eu sempre ouvi que nós devemos nos casar com nossos amigos, porque com os anos você vai querer alguém com quem conversar – Ela mais uma vez falou como se contasse algo pra si mesma.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Ele virou para olhá-la.

- Eu quero me casar com você – Ela respondeu sorrindo – Isso se você estiver disposto a mudar para os Estados Unidos, ou como prefere chamar...

Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele capturou seus lábios em um beijo apaixonada e feliz.

- Você está falando sério? – Perguntou meio descrente.

- Claro que estou falando sério – Ela respondeu sorrindo de orelha a orelha – Eu quero me casar com você.

- Não acredito que você está me pedindo em casamento – Ele falou também sorrindo – Não deveria ser ao contrário?

- Eu sou uma mulher moderna – Respondeu cheia de si.

- Eu aceito – Ele falou brincando com ela e logo em seguida a beijou.

Alice chegou ao escritório sorrindo feliz da vida.

- Bom dia, Gustavo – Ela falou para o segurança quando passou por ele.

- Bom dia, senhorita Cullen – Ele respondeu sorrindo – Pelo visto começou o dia bem.

- Melhor impossível, Gustavo – Ela respondeu antes de entrar no elevador – Tenha um bom dia.

- A senhorita também.

Passou o dia trabalhando e adiantando vários projetos, se sentia revigorada e muito feliz.

Sempre teve a certeza que o Alex gostava muito mais dela que ela dele, mas não gostava de imaginar sua vida sem ele, os dois era melhores amigos e ele a aceitou e a amou mesmo sabendo que ela ainda era apaixonada pelo Jasper.

Sorriu ao pensar na cara que ele faria quando soubesse da noticia, ele tinha jogado pela janela todo e qualquer futuro que pudessem terem juntos.

Alex estava disposto a deixar toda a sua vida para trás e mudar para um país que não gostava, tudo por ela. Enquanto Jasper nunca cedia nada, as coisas só aconteciam quando era conveniente para ele.

Você perdeu todas as suas chances Jasper. Pensou voltando a se concentrar no trabalho.

- Posso entrar? – Bella perguntou colocando a cabeça dentro da sala.

- Bella – Alice sorriu quando viu a cunhada e levantou para recebê-la – Tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo e você? – Perguntou depois de beijar o rosto da Alice e sentar em uma das cadeiras na frente da sua mesa.

- Eu estou muito bem – Respondeu com um sorriso e voltou a sentar na sua cadeira – Como está o meu sobrinho?

- Ele esta firme e forte – Ela respondeu passando a mão na barriga – Acabei de sair do médico e já marquei a cesariana.

- Pra quando?

- Dia 27 às 15 horas.

- Nossa que legal, parece até uma entrega – Alice brincou com a cunhada e sorriu.

- Eu gosto de ter tudo planejado – Retrucou e olhou Alice com uma sobrancelha levantada – O que aconteceu?

- Nada – Respondeu ficando mais séria para evitar que a cunhada desconfiasse, ela e Alex tinham decidido não contar nada até marcarem uma data para um jantar de noivado, quando a família iria saber toda de uma vez.

- Você parece diferente – Bella falou ainda desconfiada.

- Impressão sua – Falou jogando a mão e sorrindo levemente – Deve ser por causa de um super projeto que fechei mais cedo.

- Deve ser – Bella deixou o assunto morrer, mas ainda estava desconfiada – Então imagino que não tem tempo para tomar um café comigo.

- Você não pode beber café.

- Modo de falar, Alice.

Alice sorriu e levantou da cadeira, pegando o casaco.

- Vamos tomar café, minha linda cunhadinha.

- Você é bipolar, sabia?

- Faz parte do meu charme.

* * *

N/A: Ola queridas,

Sim eu sei, demorei demais para essa atualização, mas é que eu não sabia aonde ir com essa historia, estava totalmente sem idéias, mas agora já tenho tudo planejado ate o ultimo capitulo. Vou tentar atualizar mais rápido, o próximo esta quase pronto.

Obrigada a minha beta substituta, **MahRathbone**, você é um anjo na minha vida e da minha fic. Obrigada amoré.

Gente estou super orgulhosa, a **Quem você pensa que é?** Foi indicada melhor fic do ano, categoria mista. Então quem quiser entre la e da uma votadinha, se ela ganhar vocês vão ter presente especial. ( http:// www . fanfiction . net/u/1197490/ )

Uma ultima coisa, publiquei uma shot essa semana, chama **A mentira**, quem quiser dar uma olhadinha esta no meu perfil

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


	7. Euvoumecasar

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo vai de presente para as **nossas mamães e para você que é mãe**, pelo dia especial, como se já não bastasse ter todos os dias de nossas vidas. Quem quiser, eu alugo a minha às vezes, principalmente quando está pegando no meu pé. Beijo a todas as mães.

* * *

Capítulo 7 – Euvoumecasar.

- NÃO É VOCÊ QUEM VAI TER QUE PASSAR POR ISSO – Alice vacilou antes de bater na porta, quando ouviu os gritos.

- BELLA, POR FAVOR – Tentava decidir se iria embora ou não, afinal isso parecia uma briga de casal e das sérias.

- PORQUE A GENTE NÃO FAZ ASSIM – Bella perguntou para o marido, obviamente ainda irritadíssima – EU ENFIO ALGUMA COISA DENTRO DE VOCÊ E DAÍ VOCÊ FAZ FORÇA PARA TIRAR, QUE TAL?

- É impossível conversar com você – Ele falou abrindo a porta e dando de cara com a irmã – O que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu vim ver a Bella? – A resposta soou como uma pergunta tamanha sua apreensão.

- Ótimo, talvez então você consiga colocar algum juízo nessa cabeça – Ele estava bem próximo da Alice, a fazendo ficar genuinamente com medo – Porque eu desisto.

Alice olhou o irmão sair batendo o pé em direção aos elevadores.

- VOLTA AQUI, EDWARD – Bella gritou colocando a cabeça para fora do apartamento – VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE IR EMBORA QUANDO EU ESTOU BRIGANDO COM VOCÊ, JÁ NÃO BASTA O QUE FEZ – sinalizou para a própria barriga e com a outra mão apontou um dedo na direção do marido.

- Está tudo bem? – Alice perguntou baixo e o mais cuidadoso possível.

Recebeu um olhar de Bella capaz de fazer grandes furos em concreto.

- Esquece que perguntei – Falou rápido procurando a saída mais próxima – Falo com você outra hora.

- Não se atreva a ir embora, Alice Cullen – Bella falou, ainda brava, de dentro do apartamento.

Alice apressou-se para entrar e com enorme receio fechou a porta do apartamento, a princípio pensou em deixar aberta, seria mais fácil na hora de sair correndo, mas pelo visto Bella poderia arremessá-la direto através, então não fazia diferença.

- O que o Edward fez? – Perguntou tomando o cuidado de colocar toda a culpa no irmão pela briga.

- Ele pensa que pode me controlar – Bella respondeu ainda brava e cruzando os braços em cima da barriga – Olha o tamanho que eu estou.

- Você está ótima – Alice tentou ajudar, mas acabou recebendo mais um olhar mortal.

- Isso significa que o bebe é desse tamanho – Ela continuou fazendo gestos que englobavam toda a barriga.

- Mas é por pouco tempo – Ela não parecia estar acertando com a cunhada, então decidiu ficar calada e deixá-la desabafar.

- Sabe o que ele me disse? – Perguntou colocando as mãos nos quadris, já que na cintura era impossível.

Alice permaneceu em silêncio, mantendo uma distância segura da cunhada.

- Quando eu preciso que você fale, resolve ficar muda – Bella jogou os braços para cima em sinal de irritação.

- Desculpa, achei que era uma pergunta retórica – Alice tentou se defender, mas estava morrendo de medo da cunhada – O que ele disse?

- Que parto normal é melhor para o bebê e para a mãe – Bella respondeu e finalmente Alice pode identificar o motivo da briga – Como uma cabeça de 10 cm passando por um buraco onde só cabe no máximo 3 cm, vai ser bom para a mãe?

Alice abriu a boca para responder, mas recebeu a mão da Bella lhe calando.

- Não responde – Ela começou a respirar rapidamente e Alice temeu que pudesse entrar em trabalho de parto a qualquer momento – Eu tenho tudo planejado, vou dar entrada no hospital às 15 horas, às 16h, no máximo, já estarei na sala de cirurgia e até a noite já vou estar de volta no quarto. Tudo isso acontecendo no dia 27 como planejei.

- Mas eu ouvi dizer que no parto normal a mãe pode ir para casa até no mesmo dia, dependendo da situação.

- Isso não é hora para você da uma de engraçadinha – Bella retrucou brava, apontado o indicador para a Alice – Sabe o que parto cesariano não tem?

- Bem... – Alice tentou responder, mas foi cortada, essa pelo visto era uma pergunta retórica.

- Eles não tem espera – Bella respondeu a própria pergunta, ficando vermelha de raiva – Ouvi falar de uma mulher que ficou 36 horas em trabalho de parto.

- Mas...

- 36. H.O.R.A.S. – Repetiu, cortando a cunhada mais uma vez – Não minutos, não segundos, mas HORAS. Você consegue se imaginar sentindo dores horríveis, por 36 horas?

- Definitivamente é bastante.

- Bastante? SÃO 36 HORAS, PELO AMOR DE DEUS.

- Bella, talvez seja melhor você sentar um pouco e relaxar – Sugeriu ficando do outro lado do sofá, para evitar que a cunhada a esmurrasse – Todo esse estresse não vai fazer bem para o bebê.

- Tudo é o bebê – Bella aceitou a ajuda para sentar, mas continuou brava – Ninguém mais se preocupa comigo, só com o bebê, nem o Edward se preocupa mais comigo – Seus olhos começaram a marejar e ela diminuiu o tom de voz – Ele prometeu me amar e tudo mais, jurou na frente do padre, agora que eu estou gorda é tudo o bebê.

- Você não esta gorda – Alice começou a massagear as costas da cunhada para que ela se acalmasse – Esta grávida, e é a grávida mais linda do mundo, tenho certeza que o meu irmão concorda comigo.

- Ele não me olha como costumava olhar – Bella continuou e já estava com o rosto molhado de lágrimas – Agora ele me olha como se eu fosse uma obrigação para ele, uma pessoa que ele tem que cuidar já que ela esta carregando o seu primogênito.

- Para de bobagem, o meu irmão te ama acima de todas as coisas, e o bebê de vocês só vai deixar tudo ainda melhor – Alice entrou em desespero, sem saber o que fazer, quando a cunhada começou a soluçar de tanto chorar – Bella fica calma, por favor.

- Depois que o bebê nascer ele não vai mais querer saber de mim.

- Se você se acalmar eu prometo que deixo comer todo sorvete de chocolate que quiser – Ela tentou, mas percebeu que parecia falar com uma criança.

- Eu gosto de sorvete do chocolate – Bella falou passando a mão na barriga.

- Eu sei que você gosta – Alice respirou aliviada por ela ter parado de chorar – Se você me der um lindo sorriso prometo comprar calda também.

Bella sorriu ainda olhando a barriga.

- Ótimo, vou ate o mercado, tudo bem te deixar sozinha por alguns minutos?

Bella afirmou com a cabeça.

- Volto em um instante – Pegou a bolsa e andou ate a porta o mais rápido que pode.

- Traz de morango, também – Bella falou antes que ela saísse.

- Grávidas – Alice falou para si mesma, antes de fechar a porta.

Ela encontrou o irmão sentado no sofá do hall do prédio, lendo um jornal.

- O que você esta fazendo ai? – Perguntou sentando ao lado dele.

- Ela está mais calma?

- Ela gritou, depois gritou mais um pouco, quando cansou de gritar começou a chorar, e só parou depois que prometi alimentá-la com sorvete de chocolate – Respondeu só agora achando graça da situação.

- Ela chorou? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Aparentemente você não a olha da mesma forma.

- Como assim? – Olhou a irmã sem entender.

- Não me pergunte, eu não entendo a cabeça de uma grávida – Alice respondeu ficando de pé e jogando os ombros – Melhor ir buscar o sorvete, vamos comigo?

- Claro, vai dar mais tempo para ela se acalmar.

- Isso é tudo sua culpa, sabia? – Alice perguntou quando eles já estavam descendo a rua em direção ao supermercado.

- Tudo que acontece durante a gravidez é minha culpa – Ele falou sem dar importância.

- Ela já tinha tudo planejado e você vem com essa de parto normal.

- Mas vai ser melhor para os dois – Ele tentou se defender.

- Isso vindo do homem que nunca poderá saber qual é a sensação – Ela retrucou irônica e sorriu.

- Vai me dizer que você concorda com ela?

- Eu também acho que parto normal é mais saudável, mas isso vindo da mulher que nunca esteve grávida – Ela jogou os ombros e pegou uma cestinha para entrar no mercado – A decisão é dela.

- Esse filho é meu também, sabia? – Perguntou retoricamente massageando as têmporas.

- Mas não é você que vai dar a luz.

Alice e Edward voltaram para o apartamento depois de terem comprado, praticamente, todo o estoque de sorvete de chocolate disponível no mercado.

- Você acha que ela ainda esta brava? – Edward vacilou antes de colocar a chave na fechadura.

- Só tem um jeito de descobrir – Alice pegou a chave da mão do irmão e abriu a porta – Bella, voltamos – Falou alto assim que sentou sendo seguida pelo Edward.

- Porque voltamos? – Bella perguntou saindo da sala.

Edward sorriu e esperou ter permissão para entrar em casa de novo. Bella o olhou séria, fazendo Alice temer por estar entre os dois.

- Vamos fazer Sundaes – Bella falou por fim pegando uma das sacolas da mão da Alice – Todo mundo topa? – Perguntou entrando na cozinha.

- Grávidas – Edward e Alice disseram juntos e sorriram logo em seguida.

Os três ficaram na cozinha jogando conversa fora e comendo sorvete, até que o celular da Alice tocou.

- É o Alex, vou atender na sala – Ela falou depois de olhar o visor e logo em seguida foi para a sala – Oi, amor.

- Oi – Ele respondeu – Tudo bem?

- Tudo sim, estou na casa do meu irmão comendo sorvete – Ela contou sentando no sofá – E você, conseguiu achar o seu amigo?

- Achei sim, estou com ele agora.

- Já está com saudades? – Ela perguntou sorrindo e se sentindo como uma adolescente.

- Eu sempre tenho saudades de você – A resposta dele fez com que ela sorri-se ainda mais – Mas estou ligando mesmo pra contar uma novidade.

- Qual?

- Acabei de falar com o Lucas.

- O seu chefe?

- Ele mesmo. Conversamos e ele aceitou minha transferência, você já pode contar para todo mundo sobre o casamento. Porque eu vou ficar na América.

- Que notícia ótima – Ela respondeu sorrindo ainda mais – Eu não agüentava mais guardar segredo.

- Eu sei, por isso que te liguei assim que acabei de falar com ele.

- Obrigada por fazer isso por mim – Ela falou emocionada.

- Qualquer coisa pra você, meu amor. Agora volta para o seu sorvete, nos vemos mais tarde em casa.

- Até mais tarde.

- Tchau

- Tchau.

Alice fechou o telefone e ficou alguns instantes absorvendo a idéia de estar oficialmente noiva, até que se lembrou que agora poderia contar para todo mundo. Levantou do sofá em um pulo e voltou correndo para a cozinha.

- Onde é o incêndio? – Bella perguntou quando viu o desespero da cunhada.

- Euvoumecasar – Ela falou sem conseguir se conter nem mais um segundo.

- O que? – Edward perguntou sem entender uma única palavra que a irmã disse.

Ela respirou fundo antes de falar de novo.

- Eu vou me casar – Falou mais devagar e sorriu logo em seguida esperando as reações.

- Com quem? – Edward perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Com Alex, claro – Bella respondeu e sorriu para a cunhada – Com o Jasper que não seria, afinal eles ainda não sabem que se amam.

- Porque você tinha que estragar isso? – Alice perguntou retoricamente e sentou em uma das banquetas.

- Desculpa – Bella pediu sincera e se aproximou da cunhada – Acabei de perder uma excelente oportunidade de ficar quieta.

- Tudo bem – Alice deu de ombros sem olhar a cunhada.

- Parabéns – Bella falou abrindo os braços para um abraço.

Alice sorriu e a abraçou.

- Obrigada.

- Parabéns, maninha.

- Obrigada – Agradeceu o irmão sem soltar do abraço da Bella.

- Espera – Bella falou afastando a cunhada e colocando as mãos nos ombros dela – Ele te pediu em casamento pelo telefone?

- Claro que não – Respondeu jogando a mão – Foi há duas noites, mas decidimos que ele veria se iria conseguir transferência para ca antes de contar para todo mundo.

- Então vocês vão morar no país?

- Sim – O rosto da Alice estava a ponto de quebrar tamanho era seu sorriso.

- Conta tudo – Bella pediu curiosa – Quero saber os mínimos detalhes. Como foi o pedido? O que ele fez? Porque você não tem um anel de noivado? Quando vai ser o casamento? Aposto que já sabe o que vai usar, você já sabe?

Alice tentou calar a cunhada e responder pelo menos uma das perguntas, mas ela continuou.

- Esse papo acaba de sair da zona de conforto da minha masculinidade – Edward falou pegando a tigela de sorvete e saindo da cozinha – Vou ver um pouco do jogo, porque é isso que um homem faz.

As duas riram dele e Bella logo em seguida voltou sua atenção para a Alice.

- Porque você não esta falando? – Perguntou irritada.

- Eu o pedi em casamento – Começou a contar, antes que a cunhada arrancasse a informação à força.

- Que moderno – Falou impressionada – Ele aceitou logo de cara?

- Primeiro achou que estava terminado, depois ficou super feliz e até disse "Eu aceito".

- Ahh que legal – Bella falou sorrindo e suspirando – Adoro casamentos.

- Eu também – Alice concordou também sorrindo – Principalmente se puder organizá-los

- Será que nesse você vai comparecer? – Bella perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Eu não acredito que você vai falar do Jasper pela segunda vez – Fechou a cara e franziu a testa mostrando irritação.

-Só uma pergunta honesta – Ela se defendeu erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Vamos não falar dele, por favor?

- Como você quiser – Bella se rendeu para não irritar mais a cunhada – Me conta mais, já sabe como quer tudo?

- Eu já sei como vai ser meu casamento desde que tinha 10 anos.

* * *

N/A: Ola amores,

Adorei essa Bella super surtada e a Alice morrendo de medo dela...

Grandes dicas do que aconteceu no casamento nesse, acho que vocês vão conseguir juntar os pontos e chegar a uma conclusão, no próximo teremos o Jasper provocando a Alice por causa disso e também a sua reação ao noivado.

Big thanks para a minha beta **Lilith Cullen**, que sua avo e tia fiquem muito bem. Obrigada e beijos.

**Deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


	8. Esta é uma festa de inauguração

Capitulo 8 – Esta é uma festa de inauguração

* * *

Alice respirou fundo pela enésima vez enquanto encarava aquela lista de convidados. Um nome em especial a estava incomodando. Sabia que deveria convidar Jasper para a festa de inauguração do escritório nos Estados Unidos, mas não queira porque sabia muito bem que a aquela festa acabaria virando uma festa de noivado.

Jasper ainda não sabia do noivado, o que deixaria de ser segredo quando todos vissem o tamanho da pedra que ela estava carregando no dedo. Alex não fez questão alguma em ser discreto ao escolher o anel de noivado.

Alice bufou irritada com o fato da opinião de Jasper importar tanto.

_Não importa_. Afirmou para si mesma e chamou a secretária entregando a lista de convidados com o nome do Jasper incluido.

A lista de convidados atormentou Alice o resto do dia, a impressão que tinha era que quanto mais não queria pensar no problema mais ele ficava em sua mente.

_Você vai se casar com o Alex e a opinião do Jasper não importa_. Ela ficava repetindo para si mesma tentando se convencer que aquilo poderia ser verdade.

O dia da festa chegou mais rápido que ela gostaria.

- Você está linda – Alex falou ao vê-la saindo do closet já pronta.

- Você tem certeza, acho que esse vestido não ficou bom – Ela respodeu se olhando no espelho de corpo inteiro.

Alex a olhou estranhado aquele comportamento. Alice era sempre super segura com as roupas que escolhia e aquele tipo de duvida não era algo que fazia parte dela.

- Você está nervosa demais – Ele se aproximou colocando as mãos nos ombros dela e encarando seu reflexo – Vai dar tudo certo, o escritório vai ser um sucesso.

Alice sorriu para ele e passou os dedos pela mão dele.

Mal sabia Alex que aquele nervosismo todo não tinha nada a ver com o lançamento e sim com o fato aquela pessoa que não tinha nenhuma influência na vida da Alice ficar sabendo do noivado. Não que ela admitiria isso, claro.

Os dois chegaram na festa e imediatamente foram bombardeados por flashs, afinal de contas não era todo dia que Richard Burdett lançava seu primeiro escritório fora da Inglaterra.

- Seus pais estão ali – Alex mostrou quando eles finalmente conseguiram entrar no salão da festa.

- Vamos falar com eles.

Alice permaneceu o restante da festa dando atenção aos seus convidados, como Richard tinha deixado bem claro. Aquela filial era sua responsabilidade e merecia todo o mérito disso.

- Nunca aprendi se para a noiva se dá os parabens ou felicidades – Jasper falou parando ao lado dela no bar.

Alice se assutou com a presença subita, não o tinha visto chegar, pelo que sabia ele não tinha sequer aparecido. O que ela achou uma tremenda falta de educação.

- Felicidades, parabens é para o noivo – Ela respondeu se virando e tantando manter a compostura, o que se tinha mostrato impossivel quando Jasper estava por perto.

- Felicidades – Ele falou a olhando fundo nos olhos – E parabens pelo lançamento.

- Obrigada – Ela respondeu depois que conseguiu engolir o bolo que se formou com sua garganta – Pelos dois.

- Já entendi e estou com cuimes – Ele falou se aproximando mais e quase colando seus corpos – Não precisa se casar com o idiota.

- Alex não é idiota – Ela respondeu o mais brava que conseguiu – E do contrário que seu super inflado ego pensa não estou me casando para te fazer ciumes.

- Você não convence ninguem com essa, nem a si mesma – Ele se aproximou mais fazendo os narizes se tocarem.

- Se afasta agora – Ela mandou sentindo a borda do bar machucar as costas tentando colocar alguma distância entre os dois.

- Senão – Ele a provocou sem mover um musculo.

- A imprensa está aqui em peso, você não vai querer seu olho roxo na capa de todas as revistas amanha, vai pegar mal para sua reputação de bad boy.

- Você vai me bater se te beijar – Ele provocou ainda mais sorrindo torto.

- Vou te bater se não se afastar, mas se me beijar vou assegurar que o Alex seja o que vai te bater.

- Pode falar a verdade, Alice – Ele sorrui ainda sem se afastar – Porque vai se casar com ele?

- Eu o amo.

- Não como me ama.

- Você é muito convencido. Agora se afaste antes que alguem nos veja nessa posição.

- Então estaria tudo bem se não estivéssimos em publico?

- Você é um babaca.

- Você sabe que gosta.

- Um babaca convencido.

- Não vou deixar você se casar – Ele falou com uma convicção que a assustou.

- E como pretende me fazer mudar de ideia quanto ao homem que amo?

- Quanto a isso não preciso fazer nada, só preciso tirar Alex do caminho.

- E como pretende fazer isso?

Sem responder ele beijou o seu rosto suavemente e se afastou, a deixando completamente estarrecida encostada no bar. Ela respirou fundo e olhou em volta para ter certeza que ninguem tinha prestado atenção na sua "conversa" com Jasper e rumou para o banheiro para retocar a maquiagem e recuperar um pouco da dignidade que havia perdido nos ultimos 10 minutos.

Ela passou o restante da festa evitando sequer olhar na direção que Jasper estava, suas palavras a tinha deixado apreensiva. Não queria cair nos encantos dele mais uma vez e sair magoada, os dois tinham um passado muito negro para simplesmente ignorar. E agora ela tinha o Alex com quem iria se casar e ser feliz.

Ela logo percebeu que Alex estava agindo de forma estranha, ele estava sendo o perfeito noivo que toda mulher sonha em ter, fazendo inveja em todas as mulheres daquela festa, mas o sotaque mais forte o entregava e Alice sabia muito bem que quando estava assim a coisa não era boa.

Quando os dois chegaram em casa ela já estava preparada para qualquer briga que eles pudessem ter, mas Alex entrou no banheiro batendo a porta atrás de si e em seguida foi para a cama com um frio "Boa noite".

Jasper se jogou no sofá depois de encher um copo com uisque, deu grandes goles encarando a tela apagada da televisão.

- Porque você está deixando tudo mais dificil? – Perguntou em voz alta esperando que alguem o respondesse.

Naquela noite ele tinha prometido para si mesmo tê-la de volta custe o que custar, mas a noticia do noivado o pegou completamente desprevinido. Não tinha planejado falar todas aquelas coisas para Alice, ainda mais depois de ver o comportamento do Alex com ela, mas por mais perfeita que a relação parecesse Jasper sabia muito bem que Alice não o amava.

- Você só precisa dar a ela o que ela quer – Afirmou para si deixando o copo em cima da mesinha de centro e indo para o quarto.

* * *

N/A: Ola flores da minha vida.

Como diria minha avó "quem é vivo sempre aparece". A verdade é que não consigo viver sem vocês, não sou nada sem as minhas leitoras queridas. Então aquela despedida que tinha a promessa de ser para sempre o coração não agüentou.

Vamos ao que interessa.

Preciso dizer que amo esse Jasper? Ele não vale nada, mas é tão perfeito. Acho que a Alice não resiste ate o final da fic.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


	9. Centésima vez que você diz que acabou

Esse vai de presente para a Thamy88, que sofreu horrores e foi a primeira deixar review. Espero que goste de presente, querida.

* * *

Capitulo 9 – Centésima vez que você diz que acabou.

Alice acordou no dia seguinte da festa esperando que Alex estivesse de volta ao normal, mas aparentemente sua irritação só havia aumentado.

- Bom dia – Ela falou quando ele entrou na cozinha.

- Bom dia – Alex respondeu tão seco quanto o "boa noite" do dia anterior.

- Precisamos conversar – Ela ariscou, não queria falar com ele sobre Jasper, mas tinha certeza que Alex tinha visto a discussão na festa e era por isso que estava tão irritado.

- Conversar? – Ele perguntou retoricamente, virando para olhá-la.

Alice imediatamente se encolheu. Alex era um homem alto, muito alto, mas quando estava irritado e puxando o sotaque parecia um gigante prestes a perder o controle.

- Sobre o que quer conversar? – Ele perguntou mais uma vez retoricamente – Como você e Jasper ficam lindos juntos, ou como sou um idiota por acreditar que queria realmente se casar comigo?

- Alex.

- Nem tenta, Alice – Ele falou ainda mais bravo a calando com a mão levantada – Só me responde uma coisa. Porque essa palhaçada de dizer que quer se casar comigo?

- Eu quero.

- MENTIRA! – Ela se assustou quando ele gritou, e se calou novamente – Chega de mentiras. Na verdade tudo isso é culpa minha, fui idiota para acreditar que poderia fazer você me amar.

- Eu te amo.

- Mas nunca vai ser como ama ele.

- Eu não amo o Jasper – Ela se irritou também com as acusações e levantou empurrando a cadeira longe.

- Aquela cena deplorável que vi ontem a noite foi o que?

Alice ficou sem palavras, algo nela dizia que aquele comportamento só poderia significar que tinha visto o que aconteceu no bar, mas no fundo desejava que não fosse isso.

- Eu não tenho poder sobre as atitudes dele.

- Essa desculpa não cola mais, Alice – Alex se aproximou ficando centímetros do rosto dela – Desisto de tentar, estou voltando para Londres.

Ele terminou de falar e andou em direção ao quarto com Alice o seguindo.

- Você quer dizer que esta cancelando o noivado?

- Para que se casar se quem você quer mesmo é o Jasper – Ele respondeu já tirando roupas do armário e colocando em cima da cama.

- Para com isso – Alice pediu segurando as mãos dele tentando o fazer parar de tirar as roupas do armário, já com lagrimas nos olhos – E me escuta.

- Para que? – Ele perguntou parando e a olhando nos olhos – Você não me ama, Alice.

- Para de falar isso, é claro que te amo.

- Como um amigo, você só não me deixa ir porque os últimos dois anos que passamos juntos fui seu melhor amigo.

Ela ficou mais uma vez sem palavras, porque os dois sabiam que aquela era a mais pura verdade. Alex era o seu melhor amigo e sempre seria, mas não podia mandar no coração e gostar da pessoa certa.

- Por favor, Alex.

- Sem ressentimentos, Alice. Acabou porque tinha que acabar, agora você esta livre para resolver seja la o que deixou pendente com Jasper.

- Não tem nada pendente entre mim e Jasper.

- Só uma dica, Alice, enquanto continuar negando vai continuar sofrendo.

Ele se soltou das mãos dela e calçou o tênis que tinha deixado no pé da cama.

- Você vai desistir e fica assim? – Ela perguntou já sem esperanças de fazê-lo ficar.

- Só espero que ele te dê o valor que merece ou que você perceba, antes que seja tarde demais, que ele não te merece – Ele falou parado na porta do quarto olhando para as mãos.

- Eu preciso de você – Ela falou já soluçando de tanto chorar – Por favor, não vai embora.

- Não posso continuar segurando sua mão nem secando suas lagrimas – Ele falou ainda sem olhá-la – Não quando machuca demais te ter por perto sem ser realmente minha.

- Alex – Ela pediu uma ultima vez antes que ele desaparecesse pela porta.

- Pego minhas coisas depois – Ele disse já na metade do corredor.

Ele fechou a porta do apartamento atrás de si, deixando Alice chorado capciosamente no chão do quarto, sentindo a dor de perder um amigo que nunca conseguiria amar como ele merecia.

Alice permaneceu sentada no chão do quarto tentando entender porque não conseguia gostar do Alex da mesma maneira que gostava do Jasper, mesmo ele sendo o tipo de homem que toda mulher sonha em ter. Jasper só a havia feito sofrer e mesmo assim não conseguia se apaixonar por outra pessoa e o esquecer.

- É tudo sua culpa – Ela falou para si mesma brava e levantou no chão pronta para esclarecer de uma vez por todas aquela situação.

Ela bateu na porta em sua frente sem cerimônias, nem sequer pensando que os vizinhos poderiam sair nas próprias portas para ver o porque de tanto barulho.

- O que é? – Jasper perguntou bravo abrindo a porta para acabar com o barulho.

Alice sem pensar duas vezes jogou as fotos no rosto do Jasper, que ficou totalmente sem reação.

- Eu quero você fora da minha vida! – Ela falou alto sem gritar apontando o dedo no rosto dele.

- Porque isso? – Jasper perguntou confuso depois de ser acordado por aquele furacão que Alice era.

- Te quero fora da minha vida de uma vez por todas – Ela repetiu antes de virar as costas e o deixar sozinho.

* * *

N/A: Ola meus amores.

Uhull vai com tudo Alice.

Capitulo cheio de reviravoltas, mas tenho a impressão que Alice já disse isso antes para o Jasper e essa não será a ultima vez que veremos o nosso russo favorito (pelo menos meu russo favorito). O que vocês acham?

Quero agradecer demais todos vocês que me deixaram reviews lindas e ficaram felizes com a minhas volta, tudo que escrevo é pensando em vocês e para agradá-los. Então podem imaginar como fiquei feliz com todas as mensagens. Obrigada demais a todos.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


	10. Verdade Incoveniente

Esse vai de presente para a Lali Durao, porque promessa é divida. Espero que goste, linda.

* * *

Capitulo 10 – Verdade Incoveniente

Alice deixou o edifício do Jasper e sabia que só tinha um lugar que queria ir agora.

Ligou do carro tentando falar com a cunhada.

- Oie, Bella.

- Oi, Alice. Como vai?

- Queria conversar, você esta ocupada?

- Agora não, Edward só chega depois das cinco do plantão, então estou sozinha.

- Tudo bem se der uma passadinha ai?

- Claro vai ser ótimo, vou pedir almoço para gente.

- Já estou na rua, chego ai em 20 minutos.

- Tudo bem estarei te esperando.

Alice chegou à casa da cunhada e subiu direto só parando brevemente para cumprimentar o porteiro, que já a conhecia.

Bella atendeu a porta na segunda batida da Alice, parou olhando a cunhada e abriu os braços oferecendo um abraço que ela muito precisava.

- O que houve? – Bella perguntou depois de um tempo no abraço.

- Está ficando dificil te abraçar – Alice falou ignorando a pergunta da cunhada e se jogando no sofá enquanto secava as lágrimas que teimavam em cair – Quando ela vai nascer?

- A cesária está marcada para daqui a três semanas – Bella respondeu sentando com dificuldade ao lado da Alice – Você vai me contar ou não o que aconteceu?

- Fui à casa do Jasper e me livrei daquelas fotos de uma vez por todas.

- Você gosta realmente dele, não é?

- Não, não é – Alice respondeu brava levantando do sofá e andando até a janela – Jasper é uma parte estranha da minha vida.

- Uma parte que você queria que não existisse, mas que tambem não consegue evitar.

- Alex terminou o noivado – Ela respondeu depois de um longo suspiro e mais uma vez ignorando a cunhada.

- Terminou?

- Me disse que está cansado de ser a amigo que mais amo no mundo – Ela respondeu voltando a sentar e jogando a cabeça no encosto encarando o teto da sala – Ele me ajudou tanto em Londres, não sei como vai ser não tê-lo em minha vida.

- Não me estranha que ele tenho ficado bravo.

- Como assim? – Alice virou de supetão para encará-la.

- Por tudo que aconteceu na festa ontem.

- Ai meu Deus! – Alice falou para si mesma colocando a cabeça nas mãos – Ele viu aquela cena deplorável, não é a toa que cancelou o casamento.

- Que cena? – Bella perguntou um pouco confusa.

- Cena do bar entre o Jasper e eu – Ela respondeu como se fosse obvio.

- Espera, acho que não estamos falando da mesma coisa.

- Do que você esta falando?

- Estou falando da discussão entre o Jasper e o Alex.

- ELES DISCUTIRAM? – Alice virou o corpo completamente para encarar a cunhada – E você só me conta agora?

- Que cena no bar foi essa?

- Não importa, me conte agora como foi essa discussão – Ela falou brava, ficando impaciente.

- Tudo bem, mas não precisa ficar brava – Bella pediu levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição – Foi mais ou menos no fim da festa...

Flashback on

- Vamos para casa? – Bella pediu para o marido colocando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Claro, nem devíamos ter ficado ate tão tarde, você precisa de repouso.

- Obrigada, dr. Cullen – Ela retrucou girando os olhos aborrecida – Vou ao banheiro antes.

- Ok, vou te esperar aqui mesmo.

A caminho do banheiro Bella olhou pelas portas duplas que levavam ate a varanda do salão de festas. Uma discussão chamou sua atenção, principalmente quando viu que era Jasper envolvido. Se aproximou vagarosamente das portas e parou tentando não ser percebida.

- Vai me dizer para ficar longe da sua garota? – Jasper perguntou debochado.

Bella conseguiu ver que o outro homem era o Alex e imediatamente percebeu que aquela discussão era a respeito da Alice.

- Se tivesse que dizer isso ela não seria minha garota.

- Ela não é.

- Engraçado porque é comigo que ela vai se casar.

- Não é problema meu se não se importa que seja em mim que ela vai pensar na lua de mel. Isso se essa farsa chegar a tanto.

- Você é realmente muito pretensioso, Jasper.

- Na verdade sou realista. Vai negar que ela me ama e só esta te usando porque acha que não sou bom o bastante para ela?

- Sei perfeitamente bem o amor que a Alice tem por mim.

- Suas ilusões também não são problema meu. Posso não ser o homem perfeito para a Alice, mas é inegável que sou o único que ela quer.

- Você esta meio certo, não é perfeito para mulher nenhuma, mas posso te garantir que ela vai ser muito feliz ao meu lado.

- Tudo bem, algumas pessoas querem se casar com o amor das suas vidas, você esta se contentando em ser o melhor amigo.

- Você não sabe nada da minha relação com a Alice.

- Sei o suficiente, sei que ela esta com você porque em Londres foi a pessoa que lhe deu conforto, sei que ela não esta comigo porque fui covarde demais para ir atrás dela, e principalmente, sei que ela vai ser minha então poupe energia e saia do meu caminho – Jasper terminou de falar e não deu chance para Alex responder, deu das costas e saiu da varanda passando por Bella sem sequer notá-la.

Depois de dois minutos Alex também deixou a varanda e atravessou o salão todo só parando ao lado da Alice e passando o braço gentilmente por sua cintura.

Bella ficou parada tentando decidir o que fazia com aquela informação toda.

- Ai esta você – Edward a tirou dos devaneios parando em sua frente – Estava te procurando.

- Eu estava bem aqui – Ela respondeu meio aérea.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou preocupado – Você esta sentindo alguma coisa?

- Estou perfeitamente bem, vamos embora.

Flashback off

Alice ficou com a boca aberta encarando a cunhada.

- Eu achei que o Alex iria bater no Jasper, acho que só não bateu porque ele saiu antes que tivesse a chance.

- Por isso que ele estava daquele jeito.

- Que jeito.

- Com o sotaque e todo aquele ódio saindo pelos olhos.

- E principalmente, por isso que ele terminou o noivado.

- Vou picar o Jasper e dar de comer ao leão no zoológico.

- Ele esta certo e você sabe disso.

- Do lado de quem você esta? – Ela perguntou irritada voltando a colocar a cabeça no encosto do sofá

- Do seu, sempre.

- Que bom, as vezes não parece.

- O que você vai fazer agora?

- Só tem uma coisa que posso fazer.

- O que?

- Voltar para Londres e apagar o Jasper da minha vida definitivamente.

- Você não pode voltar para Londres.

- Porque não?

- Primeiro que fugir de um problema não o resolve, segundo que você odeia aquela cidade, e terceiro que precisamos de você aqui, eu preciso de você aqui.

Alice olhou a cunhada e a viu com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Sinto muito a sua falta.

- Mesmo quando eu invado o seu apartamento e te pego fazendo sexo com meu irmão no chão da sala?

Bella ficou vermelha imediatamente, mas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Mesmo assim.

- O que vou fazer?

- Talvez devesse conversar com o Jasper como adultos e colocar tudo em panos limpos.

- Você esta com fome?

- Não, porque?

- Porque esta delirando, não existe dialogo com o Jasper. Ainda mais um dialogo adulto.

- Talvez pense assim porque nunca tentou realmente.

- Definitivamente fome – Alice falou já levantando do sofá em direção a cozinha.

- Você tem que admitir que aquela época que vocês estavam juntos, antes dele descobrir sobre a mudança, vocês estavam bem felizes. Alias nunca te vi tão feliz quanto naquela época.

- Chega desse papo.

- Tudo bem, do que quer falar? Meu casamento que você...

- Argh! Estou indo embora.

- Espera, fica, vamos almoçar. Prometo não falar mais dele.

- Obrigada.

* * *

N/A: Ola amores

Primeiro de tudo quero pedir mil desculpas pela imensa demora, mas sabem como é. Vida agitada, trabalho sugando minha alma, fica difícil escrever.

Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo e me digam o que acharam desse flashback, se não gostarem prometo não fazer mais, mas se gostarem no próximo teremos mais um contando uma certa festa de casamento ;)

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


	11. Verdade nua e crua

Capitulo 11 – Verdade nua e crua.

Alice olhou todo o restaurante procurando por ele.

- Mesa para quantos? – A atendente perguntou se aproximando com o cardápio na mão.

Neste momento ela encontrou quem procurava.

- Tem uma pessoa me esperando – Ela respondeu já andando em direção a ele.

Jasper levantou para cumprimentá-la.

- Ola, Alice.

- Obrigada por vir – Ela respondeu o mais fria que conseguiu enquanto se acomodava na cadeira.

- Confesso que fiquei surpreso com o seu telefonema, depois daquele episodio na porta de casa.

- Com essa era da internet nada fica confidencial por muito tempo, não queria ser a responsável por manchar a sua já nada boa reputação.

- Aprecio a preocupação com minha reputação, mas tenho certeza que não marcou esse encontro para discutirmos o quanto fico bem em fotos.

Alice respirou fundo para não estourar com Jasper, tinha prometido para si mesma que ele não a tiraria do serio nunca mais, nem que para isso tivesse que escutar cada grosseria ou prova do quanto machista ele era.

Jasper percebeu que Alice estava tentando se controlar para não dizer alguma grosseria e sair do restaurante pisando duro, e aquela situação não poderia lhe divertir mais.

- Quero resolver de uma vez por todas nossa relação.

Jasper riu debochado e Alice o olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Desculpa – Ele falou ainda rindo um pouco – Só uma mulher mesmo para discutir a relação com um cara com quem nem tem nada.

- Minha vida seria perfeita se não existisse nada entre nós.

Jasper ficou sem palavras com uma resposta tão direta da Alice, afinal de contas ela nunca falava diretamente sobre os dois, pelo menos não para ele. Ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira e acenou para o garçom.

- Estão prontos para pedir? - O garçom perguntou olhado de um para o outro.

- Uma dose do seu melhor uísque - Jasper respondeu deixando o cardápio de lado - E para você, Alice?

- O mesmo - Ela respondeu entregando o cardápio para o garçom - Nada para comer, por enquanto.

O rapaz se afastou deixando os dois novamente a sós.

- O que você quer resolver na nossa inexistente relação? - Jasper tentou parecer indiferente, mas Alice sabia ler as pessoas como ninguém. Afinal ela era um excelente jogadora de pôquer.

- Eu estou cansada, Jasper - Ela falou sinceramente - Cansada dessa brincadeira de gato e rato, cansada de fingir que você não mexe comigo e acima de tudo estou cansada de ser magoada por você.

- Alice - Ele se aproximou, mas neste momento o garçom apareceu com os drinques.

Alice sorriu levemente para ele e voltou a encarar Jasper.

- Você sempre esta aqui - Ela apontou para a própria cabeça e depois para o coração - E aqui, mas parece que não conseguimos ser felizes juntos.

- É porque... - Ela levantou a mão para o calar antes que continuasse.

- Por favor, me deixa terminar - Ela não poderia perder a coragem, não agora que já tinha falado tanto - Não deu certo com o Alex e...

- Vocês terminaram? - Jasper perguntou parando o copo de uísque no meio do caminho da boca.

- E nunca vai dar certo com ninguém, enquanto você estiver no caminho.

- O que você quer de mim, Alice? - Ele perguntou ficando visivelmente alterado pelo comentário dela.

- Eu quero tudo ou não quero nada.

- Eu te ofereci tudo.

- Mas me deu nada.

- Isso não é verdade.

- O que você me deu, Jasper? - Ela perguntou depois de dar um longo gole no copo de uísque. O liquido queimou sua garganta, mas aumentou sua coragem - Além do que lhe era conveniente?

- Eu me dei para você.

- Não totalmente, você me deu uma migalha e eu te dei duas oportunidades para me dizer o que queria ouvir, e nas duas você não disse nada.

- Quem foi embora foi você.

- Você me deixou ir, duas vezes.

- Você não pode colocar toda a culpa em mim.

- Acredite em mim, bem que gostaria que toda a culpa da nossa historia fosse sua.

- Então porque eu sou o único que sou punido?

- Você não entende nem nunca vai entender.

- Porque não tenta me explicar?

- Amar devia ser fácil.

- Vou tornar as coisas mais fáceis para você - Ele falou de forma definitiva levantando da cadeira - Quando estiver madura o suficiente me procura. Ainda vou estar aqui.

Alice ficou sem reação ao ve-lo sair daquela forma. Era a segunda vez que Jasper lhe dava as costas e pelo mesmo motivo.

"Será que sou eu quem não permite que ele fique ao meu lado?"

Flashback on

Alice tentou se arrumar o mais devagar que conseguisse, mas não foi o suficiente. Mais de 2 horas antes do casamento e ela já estava pronta, sua mãe percebendo isso começou a lhe dar coisas para fazer.

- Os presentes do seu irmão para os padrinhos chegaram, você pode levar para ele ate a casa da piscina?

- Claro - Ela respondeu a contra gosto.

Respirou fundo antes de bater e torceu para o irmão estar sozinho. Claro que a sorte nunca estava ao seu lado e justamente a pessoa que não precisava ver foi quem abriu a porta.

Os dois ficaram alguns minutos se encarando, ate que Jasper resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Olá, Alice. Como vai?

- Meu irmão esta aqui? - Ela perguntou entrando na casa.

- Não, acabou de sair com o Emmett para buscar um presente que encomendou para nós padrinhos.

- Os presentes estão comigo, acabaram de chegar - Ela falou pegando o telefone para ligar para o irmão. Tomando cuidado de permanecer de costas para Jasper.

O celular do irmão estava desligado e ela ficou feliz em deixar os presentes no sofá de voltar para a casa principal e ignorar Jasper o resto do casamento.

- Ate depois - Ela falou passando por ele em direção a porta.

- Não tão rápido - Ele falou a segurando pelo braço - Precisamos conversar.

- Sobre o que? - Ela perguntou sem olha-lo.

Sem responder Jasper a segurou com as duas mãos e a beijou com a tinha beijado na festa do afilhado. Alice sabia que se não estivesse em seus braços teria caído no meio da sala. Estava exatamente no lugar que queria estar, nos braços de Jasper era o lugar que ela era mais feliz.

- Não Jasper - Quando a realidade bateu, Alice percebeu que estava cometendo o mesmo erro novamente.

- Alice, para - Ele falou a olhando ainda em seus braços - Por favor, para.

- Nos não podemos fazer isso. Não aqui, não agora.

- Onde então? E quando?

Ela ficou em silencio olhando as mãos, sabia exatamente que ele era quem ela queria e precisava, mas não sabia porque não conseguia dizer tudo isso. Não precisou, no mesmo instante seus irmãos entraram na casa rindo um do outro.

- Oi, Alice - Edward falou assim que viu a irmã e o cunhado um nos braços do outro.

- Oi Ed - Ela respondeu se soltando do Jasper e indo abraçar o irmão - Você esta nervoso?

- Não - Ele respondeu ainda visivelmente confuso com a situação.

- Que mentiroso - Ela sorriu ainda lutando para que a cena anterior não fosse questionada - Eu vi a Bella e ela esta linda.

- Já que não estou nervoso você esta tentando me deixar? - Ele perguntou finalmente olhando para a irmã - É bom ter você aqui.

- Mamãe me pediu para entregar os presentes para você - Ela falou enquanto andava em direção ao sofá, desviando de Jasper.

- Ótimo estava esperando por isso - Edward falou pegando as sacolas das mãos da irmã.

- Vou deixar vocês a vontade e ver se as mulheres precisam de mim - Ela estava fora da casa antes mesmo de terminar de falar.

Sorriu quando viu a cunhada com o vestido de noiva, quase pronta para se tornar a senhora Edward Cullen.

- Você esta linda.

- Obrigada. Você viu o Edward?

- Sim, ele esta lindo também e em menos de duas horas vocês estarão casados.

Alice desceu novamente para ter certeza que o jardim da casa estava como deveria estar. Antes que pudesse perceber estava sendo arrastada para dentro do pequeno deposito que ficava na lateral da casa.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo? - Ela começou a lutar para se soltar do homem que a segurava firmemente, mas quando cheiro familiar a atingiu parou de lutar e virou para encara-lo.

- Aqui ninguém vai nos atrapalhar.

- O que você pensa que vai acontecer?

- Porque você não me diz - Ele a trouxe mais para perto e antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa engajaram em um beijo ardente que não levaria a nenhum lugar bom.

- Cadê a Alice? - Esme perguntou ao marido que claramente não sabia - Onde ela se meteu? - Perguntou para si mesma enquanto olhava para todos os lados do jardim, onde os convidados começavam a se acomodar.

- Rosalie, onde esta Alice?

- Não sei, talvez com a Bella.

- Acabei de vir de lá, não a encontro em lugar nenhum.

- Qual é o problema? - Edward perguntou se aproximando da irmã e da cunhada.

- Não encontro Alice em lugar nenhum.

- Emmett não consegue encontrar o Jasper também.

- Eu tenho um palpite - Rosalie falou já sacando o celular para ligar para o irmão - Direto para a caixa postal.

- O que vocês acham que aqueles dois esta fazendo?

- Não encontrei ele - Emmett falou cortando a mãe durante sua pergunta mais obvia.

- Alice também sumiu.

- Oh!

- Alice jamais faria qualquer coisa para prejudicar o seu dia e da Bella. Eles definitivamente não estão juntos.

Rosalie atendeu o celular que começou a tocar sem sequer identificar quem ligava.

- Alice?

- É ela? - Esme perguntou torcendo os dedos.

- Não Bella, não sabemos onde a Alice se meteu e meu irmão esta desaparecido também.

- As pessoas estão começando a notar, temos que encontrar aqueles dois e começar a cerimonia logo.

- Fica calma, Bella. Vai dar tudo certo - Rosalie tapou o celular e falou para todos - Encontrem eles, vou acalmar a Bella.

- Emmett procura na casa da piscina, eu vou procurar na casa principal. Carlisle procure no resto.

- E eu?

- Faça seu papel de noivo e entretenha os convidados. Temos que encontrar os dois nos próximos 10 minutos senão esta cerimonia vai começar sem eles.

- Onde eles estão? - Bella perguntou enquanto andava de um lado a outro do quarto - Alice jamais estragaria meu casamento, certo?

Rosalie deu de ombros e realmente não sabia.

- Não podemos confiar naqueles dois juntos. Bella para de andar de um lado a outro, você vai acabar estragando o seu vestido.

Bella parou de frente para a janela e olhou pelas cortinas para o gramado da casa onde a cerimonia e a recepção aconteceriam.

- Estamos prontos - Renée entrou no quarto animada e alheia a crise atual.

- Alice sumiu.

- Não os encontramos, vamos começar sem os dois - Esme falou entrando no quando e se aproximando da Bella.

- Mas vou me casar sem ela?

- Querida, Alice não esta em lugar nenhum de ser encontrada e já estamos 20 minutos atrasados, os convidados estão começando a ficar impacientes.

Alice sentou no chão do deposito ficando de costas para o Jasper.

- Isso foi um erro - Falou começando a se vestir.

- Você realmente acredita nisso?

- Oh! Meu deus. Esta na hora do casamento.

Os dois levantaram em um pulo e Alice tentava colocar o sapato enquanto terminava de vestir o vestido.

- Bella vai nos matar.

- Esquece a Bella, minha mãe provavelmente já chamou a guarda nacional.

- Espera precisamos conversar.

- Não tem nada para dizer, isso foi um erro e somente isso.

- Não - Ele a parou no caminho da porta - Me permita. Quando parar de colocar a culpa em mim vai ver que grande parte da culpa é sua.

Ele saiu a deixando para trás sem palavras.

Flashback off

* * *

N/A: It is alive!

Eu sei, eu sei. Fiz uma maldade sem perdão com todas vocês, mais um ano sem nenhuma atualização. Mas em minha defesa, passei por uma seca absurda, não consegui escrever nada nesse período. Então esse capitulo que acabaram de ler é o que acabei de escrever.

Quero agradecer a todas vocês por todas as mensagens que recebi pedindo para voltar e terminar a historia.

Como não poderia deixar de ser, vou colocar coisa nova no ar e voltar com tudo. Logo deixo as novidades aqui, fiquem ligadas no meu perfil também.

Espero que gostem desde capitulo e compense um pouco a espera.

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


	12. Aquela mulher que ela não conhece

Alice estava mais atrapalhada do que normalmente, nunca imaginou que ser a responsável por um escritório fosse tão burocrático. Passava seus dias administrando funcionários e quase não tinha tempo para desenvolver um projeto seu. Resolveu ligar e conversar com Richard para contratar alguem para administrar o escritório e ela ficaria somente com a administração dos projetos.

- Alice, já lhe disse que tem total autonomia para tomar as decisões sem mim – Richard falou depois que Alice lhe explicou o que estava acontecendo – Tenho completa confiança em você e em seu trabalho.

- Obrigada Richard. Como estão os ânimos em Londres, tão próximo dos jogos?

- Está tudo um caos, parace que todos os problemas surgem nos ultimos minutos.

Alice se sentiu desconcertada em levar um problema tão pequeno quando Richard tinha tanto em suas mãos.

- Você vai estar aqui para a abertura?

- Acredito que não vou ter tempo, mas vou fazer o possivel.

- Caso consiga avise Claire, ela precisa reservar seus lugares.

- Pode deixar. Obrigada Richard, nós falamos em breve.

- Até breve, Alice.

Ela já se sentia mais aliviada só pela idéia de ter alguem para cuidar do escritório. Precisava começar uma seleção imediatamente, quanto antes a pessoa estivese no cargo mais cedo ela iria voltar a fazer o que sabia melhor, deixar a cidade mais bonita.

- Camille, você pode me conseguir o contato de um excelente headhunter? – Alice perguntou para a secretária do escritório, quando passou por ela no caminho para a sala de projetos.

- Claro, vou pesquisar agora mesmo.

Alice gostava da posição de comando, mas poderia fazer isso sentada atrás de uma prancheta. A pessoa que iria contratar reportaria diretamente a ela, então todas as decições ainda seriam suas.

Camille lhe passou o contato do headhunter Raley Tomas, que de acordo com o Google fora o responsável pela contratação de 10 top executivos no pais. Ela ligou para ele imediatamente e marcou uma hora para conversarem no mesmo dia, ele preferiu um Café no centro da cidade, para evitar que os membros do escritório o visse antes do necessário.

Alice resolveu algumas pendências antes de sair e aproveitou para deixar algumas instruções, já que não estava planejando voltar mais naquele dia.

Acabou chegando ao café antes do horário marcado, decidiu pegar um café e escolher uma mesa onde pudessem conversar sem problemas. Parou para adoçar o café e pegar um guardanapo na bancada ao lado do caixa, quando levantou a cabeça viu no reflexo do espelho em sua frente uma pessoa muito familiar sentado com alguem nada familiar. Continuou olhando tentando decidir se deveria ou não ir cumprimentá-los. Alice era uma criatura curiosa por natureza, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia limites. E pelo visto a conversa que Jasper estava tendo com aquela mulher era séria.

Pegou o celular dentro da bolsa e deu alguns passos para a esquerda ficando fora da linha de visão do casal, enquanto discava ainda os observava pelo espelho.

- Alô – Uma voz infantil atendeu e Alice reconheceu como sendo do afilhado.

- Oi, meu amor, é a madrinha – Ela sorriu e falou cochichando, mesmo sem saber porque fazia isso.

- MADINHA! – O garoto falou tão alto que ela teve que afastar o celular do ouvido – Traz uma bola pra mim quando vier aqui?

- Claro, querido. A sua mãe está ai?

- MICHAEL, O QUE JÁ TE FALEI SOBRE ATENDER O TELEFONE? – Alice pode ouvir Rosalie gritando com o filho no fundo – Quem está falando? – Ela perguntou depois de ter, provavelmente, arrancado o telefone da mão do filho.

- Sou eu.

- Eu quem?

- Alice, preciso te pergun...

- Porque você está cochichando?

- Porque sim, agora me escuta. Estou no Café Paris e o seu irmão está aqui com uma mulher, ela é alta, loira e bonita demais para ser uma prostituta.

- Você está seguindo meu irmão, Alice?

- Claro que não, estou aqui para encontrar Raley.

- Quem é Raley?

- Não é importante – Alice olhou as horas e percebeu que estava quase na hora que tinha marcado com ele – Quem é essa mulher?

- Porque você quer saber? – Rosalie perguntou com tom debochado e Alice revirou os olhos em antecipação do que iria ouvir – Está com ciumes?

- Fala logo – Ela quase gritou tamanha impaciência – Raley estará aqui logo e preciso decidir se vou até lá cumprimentar seu irmão e a estranha.

- MICHAEL, PELO AMOR QUE TEM EM MIM, PARA DE PULAR NO SOFÁ – Alice teve que afastar o celular da orelha mais uma vez para não ficar surda – NÃO ME FAÇA IR ATÉ AI.

- Para de gritar no meu ouvido – Ela decidiu falar quando estava com o ouvido zunindo.

- Olha, tenho que desligar, Michael vai me deixar de cabelos brancos.

- Espera! – Mas quando Alice terminou de falar a cunhada já tinha desligado.

Ela olhou mais uma vez o reflexo e respinrou fundo.

- Alice? – Ela quase deu um pulo ao ser surpreendida pelo seu próprio nome, enquanto estava praticamente escondida atrás de uma pilastra.

- Eu mesma – Ela respondeu virando, ainda tentando se recuperar do susto – Você deve ser Raley Tomas.

- É um prazer conhecê-la – Ele sorriu mostrando dentes perfeitos e esticou a mão para cumprimentá-la.

Alias tudo naquele homem era perfeito, os cabelos escuros cortados de forma clássica e penteados não deixando nenhum fio fora do lugar. A pele do rosto era tão lisa que fez Alice ficar consciente da própria maquiagem. O corte do paletó e os sapatos feitos sob medida, provalmente italianos, gritavam "sou gay e você não tem nada com isso"

- O prazer é todo meu – Ela sorriu abertamente e apertou sua mão – Vejo que você já tem seu café, podemos nos sentar para conversar.

- Claro.

Alice respirou fundo, agora não tinha escolha, teria que passar pela mesa onde Jasper estava sentado com a estranha, já que todas as mesas disponiveis estavam no fundo do café.

- Alice? – Jasper perguntou assim que a viu se aproximando.

- Olá Jasper – Ela respondeu tentando parecer que era a primeira vez que o via ali.

- O que faz aqui? – Ele parecia incomodado com a presença dela.

- Estou em uma reunião de negócios – Ela respondeu evitando ao máximo olhar para a mulher ao seu lado – Este é Raley, Raley este é Jasper irmão da minha cunhada.

Os homens se cumprimentaram com um breve aperto de mão.

- Esta é Monica – Jasper finalmente falou, mas não ajudou na curiosidade da Alice, aquele nome não lhe dizia nada.

- Alice, uma mesa acabou de ficar vazia – Raley falou apontando na direção da mesa – Foi um prazer conhecê-los.

- Foi um prazer – Alice falou para a Monica, enquanto se afastava a contra gosto.

Eles sentram e Alice sorriu para Raley tentando disfarçar o interesse na mulher há 3 mesas de distância.

- Por nada – Raley falou baixo sorrindo levemente.

Alice fez cara de confusa e ele sorriu mais como se tivesse descoberto o sentido da vida.

- Podemos dizer que ninguem mais precisava de você devorando a Monica.

Ela sorriu desconcertada e respirou fundo.

- Claramente existe uma história ali – Ele apontou a esmo, mas ela entendeu que se referia a Jasper.

- Mais ou menos – Raley a olhou como se a conhecesse desde criança – Ok, muita história.

- Por isso que estava escondida quando cheguei?

- Eu não a conheco, mas seu rosto me é um pouco familiar – Alice olhou de relance e voltou a encarar o homem em sua frente – Estava tentando decidir se os cumprimentava ou não.

- Aposto que se pudesse teria fugido – Ele sorriu divertido e ela concordou tambem sorrindo.

- Preciso demais de você para fugir. O que nos leva ao assunto que nos trouxe aqui.

- Claro vamos aos negócios.

Os dois começaram a discutir sobre a pessoa que Alice precisava e a posição que ocuparia, Raley concordava enquanto tomava algumas notas no Ipad, momentos que Alice aproveitava para dar uma olhada na mesa do Jasper.

Depois de algum tempo Jasper e Monica levantaram para ir embora e ele apontou para Alice e foi em sua direção.

- Com licença – Ele sorriu parando com as mãos nos bolsos da calça – Alice, você falou com a minha irmã?

- Não – Ela mentiu sorrindo.

- Você sabe se o jantar de hoje está confirmado – Ela percebeu na hora que aquela havia sido uma desculpa para ir até eles.

- Ela não desmarcou nada, então acredito que sim.

- Ótimo, foi um prazer conhecê-lo – Ele ofereceu a mão para Raley e depois virou para Alice – Nos vemos mais tarde.

- Até mais tarde – Ele se virou logo em seguida e ela olhou para Monica e deu um leve tchau com a mão direita.

- Ela nem é tão bonita assim – Ele falou consigo mesma enquanto olhava a lista de coisas que tinha anotado para discutir com Raley.

- Pelo visto não é o tipo dele.

Alice levantou a cabeça de supetão, não esperava um comentário depois da sua pequena demontração de inveja.

- Como assim?

- Ah! Querida, é só olhar para eles, não existe quimica nenhuma ali, e quimica é tudo.

- Você acha?

Ele olhou para ela como se fosse óbvio, mas antes que qualquer um pudesse falar mais alguma coisa o seu celular começou a tocar.

- Preciso atender isso – Ela falou depois de ver que era a cunhada e levantou da mesa – Oi Rose.

- Desculpa, não consegui te ligar em seguiida.

- Não tem problema.

- Você ainda quer saber quem é a mulher?

- Claro – Alice não estava certa se ainda queria saber – Espera um instante – Ela pediu para a cunhada quando Raley se aproximou.

- Alice precisamos encerrar a reunião, tenho outro compromisso.

- Ah! Claro, só um minuto – Ela falou antes de voltar ao celular – Rose vou ter que ir, a noite você me conta. Beijo.

Ela desligou antes que a cunhada pudesse falar qualquer coisa e voltou para a mesa.

- Desculpe-me por isso – Ela sorriu para Raley – Obrigada pela reunião, e espero ter condidatos em breve.

- Claro, Alice – Ele levou para se despedir dela e apertou sua mão – Vamos conversando por e-mail e qualquer coisa pode me ligar.

- Ligo sim – Ela concordou, enquanto andavam lado a lado até a saida – Meu carro está estacionado naquela rua.

- Vou pegar um taxi – Ele falou já chando um que passava pela rua – Até logo, Alice.

- Até Raley.

Alice caminhou devagar até o carro, ainda pensando na mulher que tinha conhecido mais cedo. Só tinha uma coisa que poderia deixá-la mais calma e isso era comprar um par de sapatos novos.

* * *

N/A: Olá a todas,

Estou muito feliz com as reviews super fofas que recebi com o capitulo passado, principalmente das meninas do Nyah!. Obrigada a todas e tambem a quem leu e não deixou review. Não vou conseguir responder, porque estou sem net em casa, mas assim que voltar ao normal respondo todo mundo.

Algum palpite de quem é a tal Monica? Acho que ficou bem fácil saber quem é, mas acho que o dificil é uma explicação do porque ela está aqui. Quem chegar mais perto vai ganhar o capitulo que vem. Voltando com a campanha \o/.

**Deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.

Juru


	13. A parte que ele mais gosta

Este capitulo vai de presente para todas as meninas do Fanfiction que deixaram reveiw e não recebi o e-mail. **Ju Martinhao, any dheyne, Ana Luiza e mahpadovani**, obrigada meninas e desculpa a falha.

* * *

Capitulo 13 - A parte que ele mais gosta.

Alice chegou na casa do irmão renovada, depois de gastar 2 horas escolhendo 4 lindos pares novos de sapatos, um Dolce e Gabbana, um Jimmy Choo e dois Louboutin. Tocou a campainha ainda pensando nas varias combinações que poderia fazer com seus pares novos.

- Você esta atrasada - Emmett falou assim que abriu a porta e viu a irmã.

- Esse ee o discurso da Rosalie - Alice respondeu com a sobrancelha erguida andes de dar um beijo no irmao.

- Ela me nomeou porteiro - Ele brincou se fingindo de orgulhoso com a posicao.

- Estao todos aqui?

- Voce ee a unica atrasada.

- Nao precisa ficar repetindo, alem do mais nao sabia que existia hora exata para chegar um reuniao informal na casa do meu irmao.

- Voce nao recebeu o momorando?

Os dois entraram na sala sorrindo e ainda brincando, Alice passou os olhos em todos presentes para saber quem estava. Imediatamente seus olhos foram levados para as tres pessoas paradas perto das portas de correr.

- Alice querida - Esme falou abrancando a filha e tapando sua linha de visao.

- Como esta, mamae?

- Estou bem e voce?

- Bem, bem. Cade o papai?

- Esta la fora brincando com as criancas ou evitando que Michael se machuque mais - Ela respondeu enquanto arrastava Alice para perto do irmao e da cunhada, exatamente o contrario do caminho que ela queria tomar.

- Alice, voce finalmente chegou - Bella falou animada.

- Porque todo mundo insiste em dizer isso, sao todos voces que estao adiantados - Alice respondeu fazendo uma careta e sentando ao lado da cunhada - E entao, quando vamos nascer?

- Nao logo o suficiente - Ela respondeu fazendo uma careta.

- Ele vai nascer quando estiver pronto.

- Nao exatamente, ele vai nascer no dia 27 de maio as 17:30. Como planejado.

Alice olhou para o irmao de relance e preferiu nao falar nada.

- Voce viu quem esta aqui? - Bella perguntou apontando com a cabeca em direcao as portas.

Alice olhou rapidamente e concordou com a cunhada.

- Conheci ela mais cedo, acho que se chama Monica, certo?

Bella a olhou confusa e Alice logo tratou de se explicar.

- Cruzei com Jasper em um cafe, mais cedo, ele estava com ela e fomos apresentadas brevemente.

- Voce sabe que ela ee a...

Mas antes que Bella pudesse terminar as criancas entram na sala fazendo algazarra, assim Michael a viu foi correndo pular no seu colo.

- Oi madinha!

- Meu amor, voce nao pode ficar correndo por ai, vai acabar se machucando mais.

- Voce trouxe a minha bola?

- Desculpa, esqueci, mas prometo que da proxima vez te trago uma.

- Oi, Alice - A pequena garotinha parou na frente dela escondendo as maos atras do corpo.

- Oi - Ela parou para pensar antes de dizer o nome da menina, as duas eram exatamente iguais a primeira vista, mas depois de um tempo aprendia a distinguir - Cat?

- Liz - Ela respondeu sorrindo ainda mais.

- Claro, voce esta linda - Alice beijou o rosto da menina ainda com Michael no colo.

- Vem conhecer a Monica - Michael falou puxando a madrinha do sofa.

Ela seguiu as duas criancas ate as portas.

- Estava me perguntando quando viria falar comigo - Rosalie beijando a cunhada.

- Desculpa, sao muitas pessoas exigindo minha atencao.

- Claro, claro - Rosalie respondeu jogando a mao e virando para o irmao e Monica - Ja conhece a Monica, mae das gemeas? - Ela faz a cara mais cinica que conseguiu.

Alice quase nao conseguiu disfarcar a surpresa ao ouvir aquelas palavras. No fundo ja sabia que aquela era a mae das gemeas, desde que a viu no cafe ao lado do Jasper, mas nao queria acreditar. Afinal aquela mulher tinha um laço com Jasper, que ela jamais teria. Jasper era completamente devoto as meninas e ali parada em sua frente estava o real motivo dessa felicidade.

- Claro - Ela respondeu depois de limpar a garganta - Nós conhecemos mais cedo, por ocasião.

- Sim, estava tomando com cafe com Jasper e Alice tinha uma reuniao de negocios - Sua voz soou como sinos aos ouvidos da Alice, o que fez sua antipatia por aquela mulher so aumentar.

- Exatamente, com o headhunter que lhe falei - Ela completou falando com Rosalie.

- Ele ee um headhunter? - Jasper perguntou olhando diretamente para Alice.

- Sim - Ela confirmou virando para olha-lo - Preciso contratar um vice presidente para o escritorio.

- Significa que esta crescendo - Ele falou erguendo o copo para parabeniza-la.

- Ajuda muito ter o nome do Richard por tras de tudo.

- Jasper me disse que voce ee uma arquiteta muito famosa.

- Exagero dele - Ela sorriu desconcertada por criar odio por uma pessoa que ate aquele momento so tinha sido simpatica - Engracado que ele nao me falou nada sobre voce.

- Nao tive oportunidade - Jasper se defendeu e Alice sorriu falsa para ele.

- Voce levou as minhas filhas para fazerem compras, recentemente.

- Ah! sim. Nos divertimos bastante.

- Elas adoraram, Cat so quer usar a malha amarelha que voce escolheu.

- Amarelo ee a cor dela - Alice sorriu ainda mais falso, de repente todas as palavras que saiam da boca da Monica soavam falsas - E voce o que faz?

- Costumava trabalhar em uma firma de direito no centro, perto do cafe que nos conhecemos.

- Ah! voce ee advogada?

- Nao, secretaria.

Segunda realizacao da Alice naquela noite e ela conseguiu esconder bem melhor. Aquela mulher em sua frente nao passava de uma caça dotes, tinha engravidado de um dos solteiros mais cobicados da cidade e conseguiu o seu ticket dourado para fora da sua vidinha mediocre.

- Adorei seus sapatos - Alice falou mudando de assunto e pontando para os pes da mulher em sua frente.

- Obrigada, foram um presente - E pela mao displicentemente colocada no ombro do Jasper, tinha sido um presente dele.

- Claro que as duas colecoes seguintes da Clara Cera foram uma continuacao destas, entao ainda sao super atuais - Ela completou sem o minimo esforco para esconder o cinismo.

- Com licenca - Rosalie enterrompeu pegando Alice pelo braco - Preciso falar com a Alice um minutinho.

Rosalie a levou para o andar de cima e entrou no quarto com ela.

- O que voce pensa que esta fazendo?

- Como assim?

- Voce esta atacando a Monica, desde que chegou.

- Eu nao fiz nada.

- Voce praticamente falou na cara dela que sabe que cor fica melhor na filha dela que ela mesma.

- Mas ee verdade.

- Depois disse que os sapatos dela sao de tres estacoes.

- De novo, a verdade.

- Voce nao precisa ser tao sincera.

- O que foi isso? - Bella perguntou entrando no quarto completamente sem folego.

- Voce esta bem? - As duas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, ajudando Bella sentar na cama.

- Estou. O que foi isso? - Ela perguntou novamente jogando a mao para as duas - Dava para cortar a tensao naquela sala com uma faquinha de patee.

- Nao foi nada - Alice respondeu na defensiva.

- Foi que essa cabeca dura nao admite que gosta do meu irmao e fica atacando a mae das filhas dele, que ee uma mulher muito bacana.

- AH, PELO AMOR DE DEUS! Aquela mulher nao passa de uma aproveitadora.

As duas mulheres ficam boquiabertas com explosao da Alice.

- Nao me olhem assim - Ela falou se jogando na cama e olhando o teto - Ela saltou de secretaria para mae das gemeas de um dos herdeiros mais rico do pais, vao me dizer que isso nem passou por suas cabecas?

- Talvez - Bella falou depois de um silencio desconfortavel.

- Bella! - Rose exclamou indignada como se aquilo fosse um absurdo.

- Voce sabe muito bem que isso passou pela cabeca de todos. O seu pai inclusive disse.

- Disse o que? - Alice ficou apoiada nos cotovelos olhando as cunhadas.

Bella olhou para Rose esperando que ela respondesse.

- Que Jasper estava proibido de casar com ela - Ela respondeu a contra gosto.

- E porque?

- Porque ela so esta atras do dinheiro dele.

- E voce ainda me culpa por nao gostar dela?

- Mesmo assim, as criancas estavam escutando.

- Acho que criancas nao entendem o nivel de cinismo que Alice usou.

- Nossa, obrigada Bella.

- So dizendo a verdade.

- Nossa de repente voces ficaram tao sinceras - Rosalie sentou na outra ponta da cama ao lado da Alice. - Entao como ficamos?

- Concordamos que ela nao presta - Alice respondeu ficando de pé e colocando a roupa no lugar.

- Me ajuda - Bella pediu esticando os bracos.

As tres desceram as escadas juntas e Alice decidiu que Monica nao precisava daquele tratamento.

O resto da noite correu sem problemas, ate que Alice estava saindo do banheiro e cruzou com a Monica. As duas trocaram sorrisos falsos e Alice iria deixar por isso mesmo, mas Monica nao pensava o mesmo.

- Eu lidei com pessoas como voce a minha vida inteira.

- Me desculpe - Ela falou voltando os poucos passos que tinha dado.

- Voce me ouviu.

- Sim, ouvi. So entao entendi.

- Voce acha que ee melhor que eu - Alice girou os olhos - Mas vou te dizer uma coisa Alice - Ela parou bem perto e apontou o indicador para o rosto dela.

- Nao aponta esse dedo para mim - Ela falou tirando a mao da Monica do seu rosto - E eu sei exatamente o que voce vai dizer.

- Nao acho que saiba.

- Voce nao sabe nada sobre mim, Monica. Voce acha que eu nao passo de uma menina rica que teve tudo facil. Nao poderia estar mais errada. Voce errou no momento que decidiu me colocar no mesmo grupo que todas as meninas ricas que conheceu.

- E certamente conheci muitas e nunca estive errada.

- Eu tenho pena de pessoas como voce - Alice se aproximou parando ainda mais perto da mulher - O que voce esta fazendo aqui? Acha mesmo que tem o direito a fazer parte desta familia, so porque ee a mae das meninas.

- Fica longe das minhas filhas.

- Voce realmente acha que consegue me intimidar? - Ela levantou a mao para calar a mulher antes que tivesse chance de responder - Monica, vou deixar uma coisa bem clara, voce nunca, nunca mesmo, vai ficar com o Jasper.

- Voce vai me impedir?

- Voce nao tem ideia do que sou capaz - Alice resolveu dar a conversa por encerrada, antes que falasse mais do que deveria. - Foi um prazer conhece-la, so lamento que tenha sido tao breve.

Assim que ela virou pronta para dar as costas e sair com o maximo de superioridade que conseguisse deu de cara com Jasper, parado encostado na porta do corredor com o bracos cruzados e um sorriso que Alice conhecia bem, sorisso que ele so dava quando sabia que estava ganhando, o sorriso que o entregava em todos os jogos de poker.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro para saber se Monica tinha entrado no banheiro, mas a mulher estava na mesma posicao no corredor.

- Jasper - Alice falou quando passou por ele, tentando parecer despreocupada.

Ela andou diretamente para das portas que levavam ao jardim, precisava se recompor da conversa com Monica antes de ter que conversar com alguem. Sentou na ponta do escorregador do play ground e ficou olhando criancas que brincavam com Carlise perto da piscina.

- Sabe qual ee a parte que mais gosto? - Jasper perguntou parando ao seu lado e tambem olhando as criancas do outro lado do jardim.

Ela respirou fundo tentando decidir se simplesmente levantava e voltava para dentro ou ficava ali e ouvia Jasper se gabar.

- Quando voce disse que ee capaz de tudo por mim.

- Eu nunca disse isso - Ela olhou para ele indignada.

- Disse sim, so nao quer admitir.

- Isso ee tao cansativo - Ela desabafou, sem querer.

- Concordo - Ele admitiu agachando no mesmo lugar em que estava.

- Entao o que a gente faz? - Ela olhou fundo nos olhos azuis dele e naquele momento tudo que precisava era de um simples sorriso sincero para se jogar nos bracos dele.

- Acho que so tem uma coisa a ser feita - Ele respondeu retribuindo ao olhar dela.

* * *

N/A: Ola minhas queridas,

Gente estou perplexa, a Fanfiction não está me mandando atualizações de reviews, por isso que achei que não tinha recebido nunhuma, alias não estou recebendo nenhum tipo de atualização, alguma de vocês sabe o que está acontecendo? Mil desculpas a todas vocês, só percebi o que estava acontecendo quando a Mah me contou que tinha deixado review, olhei meu e-mail e nada. Me ajuda, quem souber resolver isso!

Voltando ao capitulo, que saiu mais rapido que todas nós previamos, inclusive eu...

Muh ha ha ha! Adoro deixar esses assuntos inacabados, alguem tem a minima noção do que Jasper vai dizer? Nesse caso, ouso dizer que voces não vão acertar. Já tirando a carta do baralho, não, ele nao vai pedi-lá em casamento, pelo menos nao ainda ;)

Façam suas apostas.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo**

Beijos e até uma proxima leitura.


	14. A metade incomoda

Este capitulo vai de presente para a shakiraleeloo, que quase me fez chorar deixando uma reveiw muito linda, espero que goste.

* * *

Capitulo 14 - A metade incomoda.

Alice sentiu um frio na barriga, Jasper estava mais serio que ela jamais o tinha visto. Olhava fixamente as filhas e mesmo agachado não se mexia, como se a posição não o incomodava em nada. Ela deixou de olhar ele e passou a encarar a grama embaixo dos seus saltos.

Jasper levantou e ela o seguiu, esperando que finalmente ele falaria alguma coisa. Ela não teria coragem de continuar aquela conversa. Sem dizer nada e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e rumou em direção da entrada da casa.

- Eu pensei que você iria fazer alguma coisa - Ela falou quando não conseguiu mais suportar a visão dele partindo.

- Eu estou fazendo - Ele respondeu ainda de costas e entrou na casa.

Alice sentiu as lagrimas queimarem seus olhos no instante que Jasper desapareceu dentro da casa. Seu frio na barriga aumentou e ela começou a sentir que precisava tomar uma atitude, senão perderia Jasper para sempre. Era inútil continuar negando, ela não poderia ser feliz sem ele.

Amar Jasper não era fácil, mas não ama-lo era impossível, e viver sem ele parecia estar matando-a aos poucos.

Ela sentou novamente no escorregador, tentando se recompor antes de voltar a casa, mesmo que o seu plano fosse simplesmente entrar, se despedir de todos enquanto dava uma desculpa e ir embora o mais rápido possível.

Jasper não estava por perto quando ela entrou, foi direto para Rosalie que conversava com sua mãe e Edward.

- Preciso ir.

- Porque? - Os três perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Um problema no escritório - Ela disse tentando não parecer tão vaga.

- Mas nos ainda não comemos - Rosalie choramingou, mas Alice sabia que não poderia ficar mais nem um minuto a casa.

- Eu sei, mas realmente preciso ir - Ela deu um beijo na cunhada e na mãe - Vou sair a francesa, se despede de todos por mim.

- Diz tchau para o Michael, pelo menos.

- Rose, eu realmente preciso ir. Amanhã venho vê-lo.

Rosalie concordou a contra gosto e a acompanhou ate a porta.

- Esta tudo bem? - Ela perguntou quando as duas estavam sozinhas na entrada.

- Claro - Alice mentiu mal, sabendo assim que as palavras saíram da sua boca que a cunhada não estava convencida.

Rose a ficou encarando esperando que falasse de um vez. Alice respirou fundo segurando as lagrimas.

- Eu amo o seu irmão.

- Isso eu sei, agora me conta a parte que não sei.

- Se não fizer alguma coisa vou perdê-lo para sempre - Ela engoliu seco, sentindo a primeira lagrima descer pela bochecha - Ele me deu um ultimato. Silencioso, mas deu.

- Então faz - Rose colocou as mãos nos ombros da Alice e a olhou fundo nos olhos - A sua felicidade só depende de você.

- Eu vou - Ela respondeu sorrindo fraco e abraçando a cunhada brevemente - Falo com você amanha.

- Dirige com cuidado.

Alice passou a manha tentando se concentrar nos perfis que Raley lhe encaminhou dos possíveis candidatos. Logo depois do almoço ele entrou em contato esperando uma posição dela.

- Algum perfil lhe interessou?

- São todos candidatos muito bons - Ela respondeu passando os olhos pela fichas novamente.

- Posso agendar algumas entrevistas ainda hoje, sei que você tem pressa.

- Hoje não posso - Ela sabia bem que não estava com cabeça para entrevistas, sua vida pessoal estava uma bagunça e enquanto não resolvesse tudo com Jasper não poderia voltar ao normal.

- Claro, me sinalize por e-mail e marcarei as pessoas que escolher para quando estiver disponível.

- Pode deixar que ainda hoje terei uma seleção. Vamos nos falando.

- Perfeito, ate mais, Alice.

- Ate - Ela desligou e ficou encarando o telefone tentando decidir o que fazer, estava com mais duvidas do jamais esteve.

Pegou a bolsa para sair, finalmente decidiu o que precisava fazer e só poderia ser pessoalmente.

Alice respirou mais alivida só por sentir o cheiro familiar do restaurante.

- Obrigada por vir almoçar comigo, papai – Ela disse alcançando a mão do pai e apertando levemente.

- Sinto falta da época que conseguimos almoçar juntos pelo menos uma vez por semana – Carlisle responde sorrindo levemente para a filha.

- Era mais fácil quando nossas salas ficavam uma do lado da outra.

- Você deveria voltar a trabalhar na Cullen Empreendimentos.

- Papai! – Ela falou antes que ele retomasse o discurso.

- Eu sei, mas um pai pode sonhar – Ele respondeu voltando a olhar o cardápio – Você vai me contar agora porque estamos aqui, ou prefere pedir antes?

- Voce sempre sabe – Alice sabia que seu pai era a melhor pessoa para buscar conselhos.

- É meu dever saber.

- Preciso de um conselho.

Ele ficou em silêncio esperando que ela continuasse.

- Minha vida está uma bagunça – Ela desabafou de uma vez, sabia que seu pai odiava rodeios e mais do que nunca precisava ser direta.

Carlisle soltou o ar pesadamente e se mexeu na cadeira, visivelmente incomodado.

- Você sabe do que estou falando, não sabe?

- Alice, ler você é muito fácil, dos seus irmão você sempre foi a que expressou suas emoções em alto e bom som. Não existe meio termo com Alice Cullen.

Ela sorriu consigo mesma ao ouvir as palavras do pai.

- Fico encomodada com a metade.

- Sempre foi assim e sempre será. Como as coisas no escritório estão bem, tirando a seleção do vice presidente que está sendo um sucesso.

- Raley é muito competente.

- E um noivado cancelado depois de alguns dias e uma conversa séria com Jasper ontem. Não precisa de muito para saber o que está errado.

- Você nos viu conversando?

- Filha, vou falar diretamente com você, sabe que não gosto de rodeios – Ele sentou mais proximo da mesa e olhou diretamente para ela – Não gosto do Jasper, não gostei quando o conheci e ainda não gosto.

Alice ficou completamente chocada, conheci o pai muito bem e sabia que ele era bom em avaliar as pessoas, mas nunca esperava algo assim.

- Porque não?

- Ele se comporta exatamente como um homem não deve. E ele te faz sofrer demais, filha.

- Jasper não é perfeito, papai, mas quando estamos bem é tudo incrivel.

- E dura 20 minutos – Carlisle ficou ainda mais sério e voltou a colocar as costas no encosto da cadeira.

- Você acha que nunca daria certo com nós dois?

- Honestamente?

- Sempre.

- Só se você quiser muito, porque ele não vai fazer a sua vida fácil.

- Você está me dizedo que não vale nem a pena tentar?

- Estou dizendo que passar uma vida inteira tentando é muito cansativo, e deixa qualquer um amargo.

- Eu nao quero mais brigar com ele.

- O meio termo não te agrada, ou vocês ficam bem ou vai ter que abrir mão.

- Não quero abrir mão.

- Então já tem sua resposta.

- Mas eu não sei como deixar as coisas bem.

- Não posso dizer como fazer isso, mas as vezes a gente tem que abrir mão de alguma coisa para ter outra melhor.

Alice ficou em silencio olhando para o prato vazio em sua frente. Sabia que o melhor para ela não era o que queria, senão teria ficado com o Alex, mas sabia, principalmente, que o que queria definitivamente não era o melhor.

- Vamos comer – Carlisle falou pegando o cardápio novamente – Como diria sua avó "tudo fica mais fácil com um teto sobre a sua cabeça e um prato de comida na sua frente"

Alice sorriu e concordou pegando o cardápio.

Dois dias se passaram e Alice não cruzou com Jasper sequer uma vez, sentia que ele estava programando seus horários para não encontrar com ela.

Ficou feliz ao ouvir a campainha, tinha agendado uma ultima noite de garotas antes que Bella desse a luz, para que as três mulheres pudessem fofocar e falar mal dos seus homens.

- Bem vindas – Ela falou abrindo a porta e sorrindo.

As três sentaram na sala e logo começaram a conversar.

- Voce está nervosa? – Alice perguntou para Bella, passando a mão na barriga gigantesca dela.

- Não, tenho total confiança no meu médico e na maternidade que escolhi.

- Credo, parece que você vai comprar um carro e não ter um filho.

- Só quero que tudo saia perfeito - Bella respondeu como se não importasse.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai perceber que nada é perfeito com os filhos - Rosalie completou enquanto servia uma dose generosa de vinho.

- Eu acho o Michael perfeito - Alice disse pegando a taca da mão da cunhada.

- Porque você não é responsável por criar ele.

- Ele é cheio de energia - Bella concordou.

- Isso todo mundo concorda.

As três riram e Alice foi ate a cozinha buscar mais aperitivos.

- O que você vai servir para gente? - Rosalie perguntou quando Alice estava de volta.

- Salada Beatrice e lasanha verde de quarto queijos - Alice respondeu como se fosse simples.

Rosalie e Bella trocaram olhares desconfiados.

- Parece delicioso - Rosalie falou e Bella concordou - Mas porque ainda não estamos sentindo o cheio?

- Porque o restaurante ainda não entregou - Ela jogou os ombros como se fosse obvio e as duas mulheres caíram na gargalhada.

- Você é impagável, Alice.

- Na verdade "pratica" é o meu nome do meio.

- Você vai ter que aprender a cozinhar mais cedo ou mais tarde - Rosalie falou pegando um petisco - Meu irmão gosta de comida feita em casa.

Ao ouvir a menção de Jasper, Alice imediatamente sentiu o clima da sala ficar pesado.

- Todo homem gosta - Bella completou também se servindo.

- Esta tudo bem? - Rosalie perguntou percebendo a mudança na cunhada. - Jasper me disse que as coisas estavam bem entre vocês.

- Ele disse?

- Sim, fui buscar as gêmeas no outro dia e ele me disse que vocês conversaram e agora estava tudo bem, ate achei que vocês estavam juntos.

- Ele me deu um ultimato, e não sei o que fazer.

- Como assim?

- Eu não posso simplesmente chegar lá e dizer "vamos tentar isso de novo?".

- Você precisa de um grande gesto - Bella concordou.

- Eu tenho a ideia perfeita - Rosalie sorriu e já levantou do sofá.

- Qual ideia? - Alice perguntou desconfiada.

- Vamos, temos que passar na minha casa e depois você vai para o Jasper.

- Rosalie, não estou entendo - Alice falou seguindo as cunhadas para fora do apartamento.

Alice respirou fundo parada na frente da porta do Jasper, segurando o vaso com tanta forca que ele estava a beira de quebrar em suas mãos.

- É agora ou nunca - Respirou fundo mais uma vez e tocou a campainha.

* * *

N/A: Olá a todas,

Tive que dar esse capitulo para a linda shakiraleeloo, depois da review que deixou eu quase chorei. Espero que goste querida.

Mais um capitulo que eu faço essa maldade, mas é que assim é tão mais emocionante. Aposto que ninguém pensou que o que Jasper iria falar era na verdade não dizer nada e deixar Alice decidir.

Alguém tem algum palpite de qual é o plano perfeito da Rosalie?

O fim se aproxima galera, só mais 2 capítulos e acabou :'( Mas assim que essa terminar ja coloco outro projeto no ar.

Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


	15. Capitulo Bonus: O Casamento

Capitulo bônus: O Casamento

Alice sentou no banco do avião e apertou o cinto de segurança. Era a primeira vez que voltava para a América desde que tinha ido embora.

Tinha o pressentimento que algo muito errado iria acontecer, afinal de contas era a primeira vez que veria Jasper desde que ele a deixou ir embora.

Ela pegou o folheto de instruções de emergência e ficou passando os olhos sem realmente ler.

- Tem medo de voar? - A senhora que estava ao seu lado perguntou.

Alice sorriu e negou com a cabeça.

- Tenho medo do que me espera - Ela respondeu respirando fundo em seguida.

- Vai rever alguém?

- Esse é justamente o problema. Da ultima vez que vi essa pessoa foi quando me mudei para Londres ha um ano atrás, ele foi ate o aeroporto, mas eu estava magoada demais para dar o braço aa torcer.

- E agora não quer vê-lo porque teme não saber como seu coração vai reagir.

- Mais ou menos.

- Posso te contar uma coisa sobre a minha vida?

Alice se ajeitou no banco para ficar mais de frente para a senhora, sempre que conversava com alguém gostava de olhar nos olhos.

- Claro.

- Você esta vendo que estou sozinha? - A senhora perguntou retoricamente - Nem sempre foi assim, na verdade essa é a primeira vez que é assim. Meu marido e eu sempre gostamos de viajar depois que os filhos já estavam criados e a nossa vida feita. Conhecemos varias partes do mundo, desde a Grécia ate a China, ele sempre dizia "a vida já é curta, não podemos desperdiça-la perdendo tempo". Mas ha 10 meses ele sofreu um ataque cardíaco, enquanto brincava com nossos netos e não resistiu. Eu nunca tinha vivido sem ele e pensei que nunca conseguiria, noos nos casamos muito cedo, e um dia estava muito triste em casa e vi a urna com as cinzas de Jorge em cima da lareira e lembrei da sua frase. Estava fazendo exatamente o contrario e ele não gostaria nada disso. Então vim para Londres, jogar suas cinzas no rio Tamisa e continuar não perdendo tempo da minha preciosa vida.

Alice ano entendia como aquilo poderia ajudar com a sua situação, mas quando a mulher ao seu lado terminou sua historia ela estava com o rosto molhado.

- Moral da historia - Ela finalizou entregando um lenço para Alice - A vida é curta demais para não passarmos ao lado de quem queremos ou passarmos lutando por uma memoria de algo que foi bom.

Alice secou as lagrimas e olhou para a senhora ao seu lado, pensando que Jasper não passa de uma lembrança boa.

Ela passou o resto da viagem tentando se concentrar nos filmes que passavam na pequena tela em sua frente e dormindo leve. Logo desembarcaram nos Estados Unidos e ela sentiu a familiaridade do pais a envolver.

Sorriu abertamente ao ver o irmão Emmett a esperando no portão de desembarque. Ele abriu os braços para um dos seus famosos abraços de urso, que Alice aceitou alegremente.

- Porque ninguém mais esta aqui? - Ela perguntou se fazendo de carente.

- Porque você decidiu chegar no dia antes do casamento e aquela casa esta fervendo. Bella esta querendo te matar, sabia?

- O que eu fiz?

- Só chegou agora.

- Eu tenho um trabalho e uma vida para cuidar em Londres, não pude vir antes.

- Ou não quis? - Ele perguntou debochado colocando suas malas no carro.

- Você também vai ficar insinuando que...

- Que você esta evitando o Jasper o máximo que pode? - Ele perguntou e já respondeu antes que ela tivesse a chance - Nunca faria isso.

Alice girou os olhos e entrou no carro. Sabia que o fim de semana iria ser todo assim.

Assim que chegou na casa foi bombardeada pela mãe e Rosalie que a arrastaram para o andar de cima da casa, que estava pelo visto reservado para a noiva.

- Bella, você esta linda - Ela sorriu e abraçou a cunhada apertado.

- Você esta atrasada. Porque só chegou aqui agora? Não me prometeu vir ontem, perdeu o almoço e o jantar.

- Desculpa, não consegui sair de Londres antes.

- Mentira - Rose falou disfarçando em uma tose.

- Você deveria cuidar dessa garganta - Ela falou cínica para a cunhada e rumou para a porta - Vou me arrumar.

- Sandy vai te ajudar com o cabelo e maquiagem - Sua mãe falou antes que ela saísse.

Alice tentou se arrumar o mais devagar que conseguisse, mas não foi o suficiente. Mais de 2 horas antes do casamento e ela já estava pronta e sua mãe percebeu isso e começou a lhe dar coisas para fazer.

- Os presentes do seu irmão para os padrinhos chegou, você pode levar para ele ate a casa da piscina?

- Claro - Ela respondeu a contra gosto.

Respirou fundo antes de bater e torceu para o irmão estar sozinho. Claro que a sorte nunca estava ao seu lado e justamente a pessoa que não precisava ver foi quem abriu a porta.

Os dois ficaram alguns minutos se encarando ate que Jasper resolveu quebrar o silencio.

- Olá Alice. Como vai?

- Meu irmão esta aqui? - Ela perguntou entrando na casa.

- Não, acabou de sair com o Emmett para buscar um presente que encomendou para nós padrinhos.

- Os presentes estão comigo, acabaram de chegar - Ela falou pegando o telefone para ligar para o irmão. Tomando o cuidado de permanecer de costas para Jasper.

O celular do irmão estava desligado e ela ficou feliz em deixar os presentes no sofá de voltar para a casa principal e ignorar Jasper o resto do casamento.

- Ate depois - Ela falou passando por ele em direção a porta.

- Não tão rápido - Ele falou a segurando pelo braço - Precisamos conversar.

- Sobre o que? - Ela perguntou sem olha-lo.

Sem responder Jasper a segurou com as duas mãos e a beijou com a tinha beijado na festa do afilhado. Alice sabia que se não estivesse em seus braços teria caído no meio da sala. Estava exatamente no lugar que queria estar, nos braços de Jasper era o lugar que ela era mais feliz.

- Não Jasper - Quando a realidade bateu Alice percebeu que estava cometendo o mesmo erro novamente.

- Alice, para - Ele falou a olhando ainda em seus braços - Por favor, para.

- Noos não podemos fazer isso. Não aqui, não agora.

- Onde então? E quando?

Ela ficou em silencio olhando as mãos postadas no peito dele, sabia exatamente que ele era quem queria e precisava, mas não sabia porque não conseguia dizer tudo isso. E não precisou, no mesmo instante seus irmãos entraram na casa rindo um do outro.

- Oi, Alice - Edward falou assim que viu a irmã e o cunhado um nos braços dos outro.

- Oi Ed - Ela respondeu se soltando do Jasper e indo abraçar o irmão - Você esta nervoso?

- Não - Ele respondeu ainda visivelmente confuso com a situação.

- Que mentiroso - Ela sorriu ainda lutando para que a cena anterior não fosse questionada - Eu vi a Bella e ela esta linda.

- Já que não estou nervoso você esta tentando me deixar? - Ele perguntou finalmente olhando para a irmã - é bom ter você aqui.

- Mamãe me pediu para entregar os presentes para você - Ela falou enquanto andava em direção ao sofá, desviando de Jasper.

- Ótimo estava esperando por isso - Edward falou pegando as sacolas das mãos da irmã.

- Vou deixar vocês a vontade e ver se as mulheres precisam de mim - Ela estava fora da casa antes mesmo de terminar de falar.

Sorriu quando viu a cunhada com o vestido de noiva, quase pronta para se tornar a senhora Edward Cullen.

- Você esta linda.

- Obrigada. Você viu o Edward?

- Sim, ele esta lindo também e em menos de duas horas vocês estarão casados.

Alice desceu novamente para ter certeza que o jardim da casa estava como deveria estar, Bella estava nervosa e tinha certeza que alguma coisa daria muito errado, então todos estavam checando tudo duas vezes para tranquiliza-la.

Antes que pudesse perceber Alice estava sendo arrastada para dentro do pequeno deposito que ficava na lateral da casa.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo? - Ela começou a lutar para se soltar do homem que a segurava firmemente, mas quando cheiro familiar a atingiu parou de lutar e virou para encara-lo.

- Aqui ninguém vai nos atrapalhar.

- O que você pensa que vai acontecer?

- Porque você não me diz - Ele a trouxe mais para perto e antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa engajaram em um beijo ardente que poderia não daria em boa coisa, fazendo os pressentimentos de Bella se concluírem.

- Cadê a Alice? - Esme perguntou ao marido que claramente não sabia - Onde ela se meteu? - Perguntou para si mesma enquanto olhava para todos os lados do jardim, onde os convidados começavam a se acomodar.

- Rosalie, onde esta Alice?

- Não sei, talvez com a Bella.

- Acabei de vir de lá, não a encontro em lugar nenhum.

- Qual é o problema? - Edward perguntou se aproximando da irmã e da cunhada.

-Não encontro Alice em lugar nenhum.

- Emmett não consegue encontrar o Jasper também.

- Eu tenho um palpite - Rosalie falou já sacando o celular para ligar para o irmão - Direto para a caixa postal.

- O que vocês acham que aqueles dois estão fazendo?

- Não encontrei ele - Emmett falou cortando a mãe durante sua pergunta mais obvia.

- Alice também sumiu.

- Oh!

- Alice jamais faria qualquer coisa para prejudicar o seu dia e da Bella. Eles definitivamente não estão juntos.

Rosalie atendeu o celular que começou a tocar sem sequer identificar quem ligava.

- Alice?

- é ela?

- Não Bella, não sabemos onde a Alice se meteu e meu irmão esta desaparecido também.

- As pessoas estão começando a notar, temos que encontrar aqueles dois e começar a cerimonia logo.

- Fica calma, Bella. Vai dar tudo certo - Rosalie tapou o celular e falou para todos - Encontrem eles, vou acalmar a Bella.

- Emmett procura na casa da piscina, eu vou procurar na casa principal. Carlisle procure no resto.

- E eu?

- Facaa seu papel de noivo e entretenha os convidados. Temos que encontrar os dois nos próximos 10 minutos senão esta cerimonia vai começar sem eles.

- Onde eles estão? - Bella perguntou enquanto andava de um lado a outro do quarto - Alice jamais estragaria meu casamento, certo?

Rosalie deu de ombros e realmente não sabia.

- Não podemos confiar naqueles dois juntos. Bella para de andar de um lado a outro, você vai acabar estragando o seu vestido.

Bella parou de frente para a janela e olhou pelas cortinas para o gramado da casa, onde a cerimonia e a recepção aconteceria.

- Estamos prontos - Renée entrou no quarto animada e alheia a crise atual.

- Alice sumiu.

- Não os encontramos, vamos começar sem os dois - Esme falou entrando no quando e se aproximando da Bella.

- Mas vou me casar sem ela?

- Querida, Alice não esta em lugar nenhum de ser encontrada e já estamos 20 minutos atrasados, os convidados estão começando a ficar impacientes.

Alice sentou no chão do deposito ficando de costas para Jasper.

- Isso foi um erro - Falou começando a se vestir.

- Você realmente acredita nisso?

- Oh! Meu deus. Esta na hora do casamento.

Os dois levantaram em um pulo e Alice tentava colocar o sapato enquanto terminava de vestir o vestido.

- Bella vai nos matar.

- Esquece a Bella, minha mãe provavelmente já chamou a guarda nacional.

- Espera precisamos conversar.

- Não tem nada para dizer - Ela virou para olha-lo e respirou fundo antes de continuar - Isso foi um erro, somente isso, um erro que não vai se repetir.

* * *

N/A: Eu sei, nao mereco respeito nem compaixão. Mas esses ultimoas capitulos foram realmente dificies de finalizar. Acho que é triste dizer adeus para uma fic tão querida, mas tudo que é bom dura pouco, dizem por ai...

Então antes de seguir para o ultimo capitulo (que já esta pronto, nao precisam perder as esperancas em mim), achei interessante mostar o que aconteceu na fatidico casamento.

Espero que gostem o suficiente para me perdoar. No fim de semana tem o ultimo capitulo, talvez no domingo se voces forem boazinhas comigo, mesmo não merecendo.

PS.: Minha conta do Fanfiction esta totalmente bugada, agora nao consigo sequer ver as reviews que voces me deixaram, então quem quiser muito me dizer o que achou, manda um e-mail (julianamoraissjc ) vou ficar muito feliz.

PS. 2: Estou precisando de uma Beta, para um novo projeto, quem quiser só mandar e-mail tambem, prometo dividir todos os detalhes da proxima fic.

Beijos e até uma proxima leitura.


	16. Você é o resto da minha vida

Este capitulo vai de presente para a todas vocês que me aturaram por duas fics e ainda se deram ao trabalho de deixar comentários tão fofos e bacanas. Obrigada de montão.

* * *

Capitulo 15 - Você é o resto da minha vida

Alice respirou fundo parada na frente da porta do Jasper, segurando o vaso com tanta forca que ele estava a beira de quebrar em suas mãos.

- É agora ou nunca - Respirou fundo mais uma vez e tocou a campainha.

Ela sentia levemente tremula. Começou a se sentir insegura com a decisão que tomou, talvez estar na frente daquela porta não fosse tão boa ideia quanto parecia.

Tocou a campainha mais uma vez e não conseguiu ouvir qualquer movimentação do outro lado.

Ela riu quase em desespero, quando finalmente tinha decido fazer alguma coisa Jasper não estava em casa.

Tocou novamente e nada.

Deixou o vaso com flores no chão em frente a porta e rumou em direção ao elevador. Tinha perdido essa batalha porque foi estupida o suficiente para acreditar que ele estaria em casa em uma sexta feira a noite. Provavelmente estava com alguma "amiga" que tinha acabo de conhecer em um bar. Alice ainda corria o risco de encontrar com os dois no corredor do prédio e isso não seria nada bom.

Quando estava entrando no elevador percebeu que deixar as flores não foi uma decisão muito boa, se ele voltasse para casa com a tal "amiga" iria perceber o quão patética ela era. Correu a curta distancia do elevador ate a porta dele e pegou o vaso nas mãos, pensou em jogar no dispenser de lixo ali mesmo, mas percebeu o quanto gostava da historia daquela frágil peça de vidro.

- Tao frágil quando nos dois - Falou para si mesma quando as portas do elevador estavam fechando.

Alice voltou para casa e colocou o vaso com os lírios em cima da mesinha da entrada, passou os dedos por uma das pétalas e quando se deu conta estava chorando mais que teria coragem de admitir para qualquer um.

Estava tentando colocar toda aquela bagunça em ordem, precisava retomar sua vida do jeito que era antes de Jasper entrar em sua vida, mas sabia que não havia volta. Ele era o amor de sua vida e nada poderia mudar isso.

Sentou no chão da entrada abraçando os joelhos e se permitindo chorar mais e mais. Não sabe quanto tempo exatamente ficou sentada ali, apenas chorando, mas quando o telefone começou a tocar incessantemente quase não conseguiu levantar. Suas pernas estavam dormentes e as costas doíam demais para permitir que ela andasse direito. Quando finalmente chegou no telefone da casa ele parou de tocar e seu celular dentro da bolsa perto da porta tomou o lugar.

- Já estou indo - Ela falou mal humorada, para ninguém, enquanto tentava esticar as costas.

Tirou o celular da bolsa e viu o numero do pai. Imediatamente seu coração apertou, não sabia o que era, nem como sabia, mas algo ruim tinha acontecido.

- Papai - Ela atendeu já mostrando preocupação na voz - Esta tudo bem?

"Estamos no St. Regis, sua mãe..." Ele foi cortado pelo que parecia choro.

Se Carlisle, a rocha da família, estava chorando, Alice tinha acertado, algo ruim aconteceu com sua mãe.

- O que aconteceu? - Ela perguntou já saindo pela porta com a bolsa pendurada em um dos braços.

"Ela não se sentiu bem e a trouxe para cá"

- Ela esta bem?

"Ainda não sabemos, estão fazendo exames, mas a suspeita é ataque cardíaco. Ela estava inconsciente quando chegamos"

Alice cobriu a boca tentando segurar o choro.

- Estou a caminho.

"Você sabe do Edward e da Bella? Não consigo falar com eles e ter um medico aqui ajudaria em respostas"

- Não, da ultima vez que falei com a Bella foi a varias horas atrás.

"Vou continuar tentando"

- Chego daqui a pouco.

"Venha rápido, filha"

Ela desligou o telefone e o jogou no banco do passageiro, já tirando o carro da garagem.

O caminho ate o hospital não era longo, mas para ela pareceu durar quilômetros e mais quilômetros. Estacionou o mais próximo da entrada de emergência que conseguiu e correu ate a porta sem sequer se preocupar em trancar o carro.

Em segundos varreu toda a sala de emergência atrás de um rosto conhecido, mas não achou ninguém. Seu pai já devia ter avisado toda a família, tinha que ter alguém ali.

- Alice!

Ela se virou ao ouvir a voz conhecida.

- Jasper, o que esta fazendo aqui? Cadê meu pai?

- Estava com o Edward quando ele ligou. Eles estão ali.

Ele apontou ate uma sala de espera próxima e a guiou ate lá.

Alice viu o pai encostado em um canto olhando para o chão e imediatamente correu para os seus braços.

- Como ela esta? - Perguntou já molhando a camisa do pai de lagrimas.

- Ainda não sabemos, Edward acabou de chegar e esta com eles - Carlisle respondeu com a voz embargada.

- Vai ficar tudo bem? - Mas antes que o pai pudesse responder Edward entrou na sala de espera.

- Filho - Carlisle disse soltando Alice e seguindo a passos rápidos ate a porta.

A expressão de pesar no rosto dele colou todos na sala em estado de desespero.

- Ela sofreu um ataque cardíaco grave - Ele falou tentando manter a postura de medico - Não é nada bom, vamos ter que fazer uma ponte de safena de emergência, mas... - Não conseguiu continuar e olhou para os próprios pês.

- Mas o que? - Alice perguntou engolindo o desespero ate que parasse na garganta.

- A situação é muito frágil, ela esta muito debilitada depois do ataque, o coração pode não aguentar a cirurgia.

Alice sentou na poltrona mais próxima, colocou os cotovelos nos joelhos e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

- Preciso que venha comigo, pai. - Edward falou já saindo pela porta, sendo seguido de perto por Carlisle.

Mais uma vez naquela noite Alice tinha perdido a noção do tempo que passou chorando, mas desta vez algo estava totalmente diferente, desta vez ela estava nos braços do Jasper.

- Vai ficar tudo bem - Ela perdeu as contas de quantas vezes ele disse isso nas ultima horas.

Alice finalmente reuniu coragem para afastar o rosto do peito dele. Olhou em volta e viu seu pai sentado com os olhos fechado e a cabeça encostada na parede atrás da poltrona, Rosalie estava do seu lado segurando sua mão e olhando para o nada enquanto mordia o canto da boca e Emmett estava apoiado na janela olhando para fora com os braços cruzados, o dia já estava quase claro.

- Você precisa de alguma coisa? - Jasper perguntou tirando uma mecha do cabelo dela que teimava em cair na frente do olho.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro - Ela respondeu se levantando e andando lentamente ate a porta.

- Vou com você - Ele falou pegando em sua mão.

- Me traz um copo de café - Emmett pediu virando o suficiente para ver os dois na porta.

- Alguém mais quer alguma coisa? - Jasper perguntou olhando para a irmã e Carlisle.

Rosalie negou com a cabeça e Carlisle não me mexeu, quase como se estivesse em transe.

Alice e Jasper andaram pelo corredor em silencio, aquela parte do hospital estava quase deserta, com exceção de alguma poucas enfermeiras e um faxineiro. Alice parou ao lado da maquina de café e encarou o painel sem ver.

- Porque não vai ao banheiro, eu pego o café - Ele falou parando ao lado dela e tocando suas costas.

Ela simplesmente negou com a cabeça e continuou olhando. Ele se calou estudando cuidadosamente o rosto da mulher em sua frente.

- Jasper - Ela disse depois de um tempo em silencio.

- Sim - Ele passou a mão nas costas dela e beijou seu rosto - Estou aqui.

- Obrigada - Ela disse voltando a chorar.

Ele a abraçou e beijou o topo da sua cabeça.

- Sempre vou estar aqui.

Alice respirou aliviada enquanto entrava em casa pela primeira vez nas ultimas duas semanas, a primeira coisa que viu foram as flores mortas dentro do vaso em cima da mesinha na entrada.

- Algum problema? - Jasper perguntou olhando a parte de trás da sua cabeça.

Ela virou para olha-lo e sorriu levemente. Ele não tinha saído de perto dela em nenhum momento, exatamente como prometeu no hospital.

Sua mãe tinha passado em nenhuma complicação pela cirurgia e Bella tinha tido o bebe exatamente como previra, a única coisa que ninguém esperava é que o menino acabou sendo uma linda menininha que ela decidiu chamar de Esme Renée

- Só quero ver minha mãe em casa.

- Ela esta indo daqui a pouco, é melhor se apressar.

- Tem razão - Ela depositou um beijos leve em seus lábios e rumou para o quarto.

Alice se arrumou e encontrou Jasper a esperando na sala vendo a reprise de um jogo em algum canal de esporte. Ele não parecia exatamente focado na tela, mas ainda sim não a notou parada na porta. Onde permaneceu por algum tempo só observando o homem em sua frente. Ali estava sua alma gêmea e o destino arrumou um jeito de provar que os dois eram muito melhores juntos.

O Celular tocou em sua mão e chamou a atenção do Jasper, que virou para olha-la. Ela atendeu e sorriu para ele.

- Oi Rose.

Jasper se levantou e desligou a tv, já se preparando para sair com Alice para a casa dos pais dela. Parou perto da porta de saída e ficou esperando ela terminar de pegar as coisas enquanto falava com Rosalie. O vaso em cima da mesa chamou sua atenção, o pegou nas mãos para olhar mais de perto, jamais esqueceria aquela peça.

- Reconhece o vaso? - Ela perguntou sorrindo e olhando para ele.

- Poderia jurar que cabia uns 20 litros de agua aqui dentro, pelo tanto que fiquei molhado naquele dia - Ele riu e ela acompanhou.

- Desculpa.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? - Ele perguntou colocando de volta na mesinha e virando para olha-la.

- Rose me emprestou, deveria ser uma coisa que acabou acontecendo sozinha.

- Não entendi.

- Não tem mais importância.

- Ok, vamos?

- Sim.

Alice estava no quarto das gêmeas colocando os brinquedos que tinha tirado do lugar enquanto brincava com as meninas. Parou para olhar um foto de Jasper com elas presas em suas pernas, ele usava a camisa azul que ela tinha comprado muito antes de ir para Londres. Sorriu para a imagem e a colocou no lugar, percebendo que tinha adiado demais a conversa que eles nunca tiveram.

- Alice, estou de volta - Ele falou entrando em casa, depois de deixar as meninas na casa da mãe, exatamente como fazia um domingo sim e um não.

- Preciso dizer uma coisa, mas você tem que ouvir ate o fim, sem me interromper.

- Ok - Ele respondeu desconfiado.

- As coisas não tem sido fáceis para nós dois, desde o inicio difícil que tivemos - Ela começou, levantando a cabeça lentamente para olha-lo.

- Isso eh dizer o mínimo - Ele sorriu e cruzou o curto espaço parando mais perto dela.

Alice levantou a mão e pousou dois dedos delicadamente nos lábios dele.

- Você prometeu me escutar ate o fim.

- Desculpe - Ele falou ainda com os dedos dela em seus lábios - Continue

- Você não eh fácil e eu menos ainda - Ela voltou a entrelaçar os dedos e se esforçou para continuar olhando-o nos olhos - Estava disposta a fazer dar certo, mesmo parecendo tão errado. Porque na realidade estar com você sempre me fez sentir com a mulher mais sortuda do mundo, mesmo quando não éramos nosso melhor. Jasper, você me faz ver o melhor em mim mesma e acredito que consigo trazer a tona o melhor que existe em você.

Ele sorriu levemente e concordou com a cabeça, se mantendo calado como havia prometido.

- Com nós dois nunca houve meio termo - Ela continuou mantendo o contato visual - O que eh bom, já que eu odeio qualquer coisa pela metade. Mas foi por isso que não conseguimos ficar juntos, tem sempre alguma coisa intensa acontecendo. Ou a gente esta se odiando demais ou se amando em excesso. Nunca achei que poderia amar alguém além da conta, ate conhecer você. Amor também pode ser demais e foi essa a nossa ruina. Passei muito tempo tentando entender como nós dois poderíamos dar certo, tentando racionalizar, ate que percebi que nossos melhores momentos foram quando nenhum estava pensando muito. Como aquela noite no bar, ficamos bêbados juntos e tivemos nossa primeira noite, que teria acontecido no banheiro mesmo se não fosse pela segurança nos colocar para fora.

Os dois sorriram abertamente recuperando a memoria daquela noite.

- Ou no hospital, quando você simplesmente estava lá pra mim, como havia prometido. Ate cheguei a pensar que a única coisa que fazíamos direito eh sexo, mas na verdade eh ficar juntos de verdade, sem mascaras, sem fingimentos e sem medo de se expor. Você é minha metade, Jasper, mais que isso, você eh a minha melhor metade - Ela não sabia porque, mas não pode controlar as lagrimas que começaram a olhar por sua face.

- Alice - Ele tocou seu rosto, capturando uma das lagrimas com o dedão - Porque tudo isso agora?

- Bem quando você percebe que quer passar o resto da sua vida com alguém, quer mais que o resto da sua vida comece log...

Antes que Alice pudesse terminar de falar Jasper a pegou nos braços e a beijou como ha muito tempo não fazia.

- Posso falar agora? - Ele falou a olhando nos olhos, depois do beijo.

A única coisa que ela conseguiu fazer foi acenar levemente com a cabeça, Jasper a tinha deixado entorpecida depois daquele beijo.

- Você é o resto da minha vida - Ele falou em um sussurro, antes de voltar a beija-la.

FIM

* * *

N/A: Fim *snif, snif, snif*

Finalmente parei de enrolar vocês e terminei. Mas em minha defesa desde o ultimo capitulo postado minha vida deu um loop de 360 graus, mudei de casa, fui promovida e mais um monte de coisas. Ou seja meu tempo extra estava escasso ou quase zero, e mesmo o capitulo pronto não tinha tempo de revisar.

Quanto ao provejo que estava planejando começar depois desse, acho melhor deixar para quando estiver finalizado aqui no meu computador e só depois começar a postar. Para nao correr o risco de deixar todos esperando tempo demais.

Então façamos assim, eu fico por aqui, só lendo as fics super legais que vocês me indicam e tento escrever o máximo possível, e vocês continuam sendo as fofas que são e lendo as fics antigas e me deixando reviews totalmente inesperadas.

Obrigada por ficaram comigo todo esse tempo.

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


End file.
